Stealing the Eternal Lights set after Stars
by stardust299
Summary: A New Threat arises along with it brings new foes. The starlights have return bringing a msg. the Enemy & everyone must set out to find 4 sacred bells to help defeat evil. It's a race against time &evil. who will win?see prologe for more. plz read
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

Title: "Sailor Moon: Eternal lights" (title shall be changed SOOON)

Rating: T to M+

Genre: Action/suspense/adventure/humor/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. I own the plotl ine and the new Sailor Moon characters I have made up

Author's note:

First of all this is my second attempt with writing a fanfic, but I had a different pen name and it wasn't a sailormoon story.

Anyways I am still trying to understand how operate my way through the website. For example I just figured out how to upload my documents, (I think.. i'm 90 sure) but I'm still not sure how to format and space my updates.

I want to point out that I have used some Japanese Name and some English names for the fic, I'm sorry, but for example in the next chapter when the high school the scouts go to are mentioned, I have no clue what is it named in English so I used the Japanese names, on the other hand I'm much more comfortable typing the scouts English name, except the Uranus (I'm call her Haruka using her Japanese name) and the Star Lights I'm staying with Seiya, Taiki and Yaten. Sorry if this bugs you all but bare with me.

Anyways please review… this is a freelance fanfic I'm writing, I have nothing totally planned, I only have the overall story like the main events and the ending in mind and written down. I got the general idea and what should happen, but details are not worked out and so the plot line can always change. If you have any awesome suggestions let me know.

And if nothing makes sense pleas tell me..

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I also want to point out, I have two wonderful betas, Emi and Dean. They've been helping me polish my drafts, catching my grammar and spelling and typing errors. Emi is also trying to help me understand the working of this website and also helping me with some background stuff I'm not too familiar with. (like about the Amazon Quartets and etc). I'm a very bad typer and also I'm very busy and it takes me a long time to update so once I have an update done.. I just don't want to read it again and edit. I don't find my update exciting, maybe due to the fact I've been reading it over the course of weeks when I'm in the processs of updating, so I just sent out my first/second drafts to my Betas. And they have A LOT of editing to do. So for that I want to take the time here and thanks them.

Last but not least, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and I'm up for constructive criticism, I'm not the best writer and I'm not the one with the most original ideas, so hopefully the story isn't too boring. Any questions, ideas I'm up to answer and anyone still want to be my beta (editor, previewer to the story) let me know, I'll work you into our little group! THAT'S IT! Woo the message was long.

Thanks for reading, contact information below. And check out the blog I set up for the story

http://stardust299s(dot)wordpress(dot)com/

-love stardust (aka stephy, sd, SD, stephystardust)

Aim: Stephystardust

msn: same as email

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a warm Sunday afternoon, the sky was blue and clear and the air was crisp with a hint of moisture from the morning rain still lingering on in the air.The water was sparkling by the lake side, the birds were chirping, and life was good. It had been months since the last battle with Sailor Galaxia. Mamoru had returned from the states for his summer holiday. He was now working the morning shifts as a translator in the hospital, occasionally he would work at night or in the afternoon as well.

While in America Mamoru had aquired an English name, Darien. Mamoru thought it was much more fitting and convenient to have an English name since he goes to college in the states. Not to mention with Japan it was pretty modern and a lot business internationally have some shape or form of relationships in Japan. It just seemed so fitting now to have an English name. Mamoru had said, so it was then that everyone decided to get an English name, well minus Haruka , Hotaru, and Setsuna of course, but the explanation would come later.

Just about two weeks ago, Darien had just returned from the States. Being a college student in Medicine school and returning from the States, for most students in United States summer break started earlier as compared to most students in Japan, at least compared to highschool students. When Mamoru had returned home everyone was still at school, well of course not including Setsuna who was not in school at all. Two weeks and 3 nights ago which would make it a Thursday was the day Darien had just gotten back to. The plane he came back on touched down on Japan soil just before noon, Darien knew his love would still be in school, so he made his way back to his old apartment.

He went to the garage to look for his car or motorcycle. While he was off in the states he had asked Haruka to take care of them, giving her the keys to the garage, car and motorcycle. He trusted that leaving them in Haruka's good hands was a smart decision. He got into his car and drove off, finding a nice Japanese restaurant with decent food and reasonable pricing and in the middle of dinner rounds. He sat down and ordered Chicken and beef teriyaki with rice, tofu seaweed miso soup, and tempura. He also asked for some take-out and grinned. After finishing his meal and with his take out in hand, he paid for the bill and got into his car and drove to his next destination.

At about 10pm, that night Usagi was sitting on her desk by the window and struggling with her pre-calculus homework. She was now a high school student, going through life and death with her last battle with Galaxia, a life and death experience like no other before (since their star seeds were taken there was no way they can be reincarnated the same was as they did when they die in their previous battles) and being the girlfriend of Mamoru had really put things in perspective for her. That or she was finally rounding out, either way much to the delight of everyone including her parents and Luna, she has been taking school more seriously.

Of course that did not mean she did not fail her classes. English was one of the subjects that was all right to her, she managed to pull a C+ average last year since she only started to get herself together midway through the semester. This year she was getting a B so far. She liked English, she really did, the language was different and hard but the stories they read about for literature made up for it, plus she got to express herself in short stories and poetry. Heck her grammar wasn't great but it was passable, plus it helped they were students in Japan and not in the United States. No one expected them to write things like presidential speeches or something like that. When she expressed herself in English she felt it went a little deeper and showed a more sensible side of herself, that was often hidden, this side of her was even hidden to her friends and family. She was also doing well with International Business, so well that she was actually getting an A, much to the delight of Luna since the feline believed the course would help her delegate and operate Crystal Tokyo and eventually the solar system. Usagi's Other subjects included. Her two science class Chemistry and physics she was doing pretty well in her opinion, she was getting C+s Not to mention it was a big improvement from the F she was getting before. She was also getting As in Astronomy and Economics.

She sighed as her mind got back to her pre-cal homework, about 3 weeks ago they had just completed a midterm, later this week the pre-final test that was coming up. The pre-final and final was cumulative meaning things from the beginning of the year. And she was horrible with some of the topics taught at the beginning of the semester. Why is this limit approaching zero, why is that limit approaching infinity? She was tracing through the textbook examples and notes she copied off from the black board and comparing them to the exercise she was doing, while chewing at the end of her pencil, but still she was a bit baffled. That's when she heard the tap on her window. Confused she looked at Luna who only shrugged. The tap was heard again she sighed trying to decide if she should ignore it

" Usagi I think you should at least open the curtain and see what's out there although don't open the window because it might be dangerous and be careful," Luna said.

"Oh all right!" Usagi exclaimed a bit annoyed at having to go get up to open the window, she kind of wished the tapping will go away.

Usagi walked towards the window and pulled the curtain apart. When she looked out she would never have expect to stare straight into a pair of beautiful midnight blue eyes. Eyes so deep and dreamy, she could melt into them. She was so surprised that she just kept staring while her mouth was hanging open. Darien had to tap on the window again to get her attention.

"Oh it's Mamo chan!" Usagi squealed while opening her window

"Usagi, I think you should lower your voice or your parents will think there's something weird and come check on you. You'll most definitely get in trouble," Luna scowled as she (Luna) hopped onto Usagi's bed.

"Oh Mamo-chan!" Usagi squealed and threw her arms around Mamoru's neck

"Usako," He whispered huskily while wrapping his arms tightly around her waist

" Usagi stop being so loud it's late, what's wrong?" Usagi's mom, Ikuko, could be heard asking, as she climbed up the stairs.

" I have to go, I'll take you to school tomorrow, a block away from your house by the bus-stop," Mamoru whispered and kissed her lightly on the lips and cheeks before scrambling out the window

"Usagi?" Ikuko asked while knocking on the door.

"Meow," Luna replied trying to make a distraction for Usagi's mom

"Oh mom it's nothing really, there was a big cockroach, so I screamed before I opened the window to let it out," Usagi lied through her teeth as she opened the door for her mom, the window still opened.

"All right, maybe, I'll get something for you tomorrow, all right sweetie, but next time try not to be so loud, if you're scared come downstairs and I'll get ride of it. Don't go waking up the neighbors," Ikuko explained to Usagi patiently.

"All right mom sorry for worrying you." Usagi smiled sweetly and hugged her mom

"Finish up your studying if you have problems ask for help tomorrow don't stay up too late, if you can't understand it now you won't understand it staring at it for 10 hours, just study a bit more and get a goodnight sleep. Ask the teacher or a tutor for help tomorrow, it does no good to study something you won't understand, having a goodnight sleep and getting help understanding it tomorrow is a way better solution," Her mom reprimanded gently.

"All right mom, I'm going to sleep soon," Usagi said

"Goodnight sweetheart," Usagi's mom said then left Usagi's room and closed the door gently.

Her mom walked down the stairs, the living room window illuminated shades of light from outside, as a car seems to be turned on and driven off. She sighed and looked up the stairs to the direction of Usagi's room. She knew her daughter was lying, the car that left must have carried the love of her daughter. Those dreamy eyes and rosy cheeks when she had walked in on Usagi were unmistakable. The times of young love she sighed inwardly, she knew her daughter was not doing anything inappropriate or disgraceful. She had a hunch about this boy, she had once seen them while Usagi was coming home from the shrine. At first the walk home was 4 girls, one cat, and a young man.

She had watched the tall girl with chestnut hair tied in a pony tail, Makoto, was it? Turn a corner, then the girl with long blond hair and white cat turned to leave about two blocks later and then finally the petite girl with short blue hair left and only her daughter and young man was left. They had walked slowly while the two made light conversation, with Usagi whining once in a while and the young man teasing and laughing at Usagi but often smiling and very gentle. She could tell they were lovers. She had found out at a later date, while she was on one of her volunteering expeditions (the once a month thing she does) that his name was Mamoru and he was also a volunteer at the hospital, however he had a big aspiration; he wanted to become a doctor. She had also heard a short while later that he was leaving on a scholarship to the US to go to medical school. Which was why she hasn't seen him around at the hospital anymore when she turned up to volunteer. It also explained the slight differences in her daughter. When the young man was gone, her daughter seem to be in a slight depression. Usagi was still very bubbly and energetic but once in a while she would be very quiet and look very sad or lonely and it would also explain why some nights she caught Usagi staying up late and seemingly hovering over her desk writing. Must be writing letters to the boy. It would also explain tonight's turn of events, which meant Mamoru was back for the summer.

"Is there something wrong dear?" Kenji's voice suddenly broke her train of thoughts.

"Oh nothing, Usagi saw a cockroach and got scared and started screaming, it made me wonder although she seems to be more responsible and mature lately, I do still wonder about her sometimes, that's all," She replied

"Well Usagi will always be Usagi, but I think that's actually what we take comfort in or else we will think an alien possessed her," Ken laughed while flipping channels

"That's true." She smiled and then she thought to herself, nope, her dad will not know about Mamarou, not yet anyways. Or he'll freak.

Back to the present

"Ahh so your English name is Darien?" Makoto asked as they were in the crown

"Yes, and isn't it so sexy?" Usagi squealed.

"I think it is good to have an English name sometimes, like Michiru. Her English name is Michelle, the Europeans just can't seem to pronounce 'Michiru' and they told her it was just going to be easier if they promote her with an English name," Haruka said

"Ah then why didn't you get a English name to match MIchiru-san" Minako asked.

"Well she couldn't find a name where the English population will mistaken her for a male so she stuck with Haruka," Michiru now know as Michelle replied with a tease.

"Noo, that's not it!" Haruka defended herself with a slight embarrassed look . That was the true she really couldn't find one, but there was another big reason.

"The real reason is they actually said Haruka was more sexy for a race car driver, more untraditional, almost what you find out of an anime or cartoon to English people. You know how they like to make those advertisement and headlines, so they told me, I'll race as Haruka," Haruka said proudly.

"It's like racing with the wind," Minako said all starry eyed as she sighted while the rest of them sweat dropped.

"Hey wouldn't it be so cool if we all got an English name?" Minako exclaimed and slapped the table making everyone jump from her sudden outburst.

"Hmm that's a good idea but what?" Rei asked liking the idea of having an English name, she secretly thought it was so sophisticated.

"Well if you don't mind I can make some suggestions, Ami sounds like the English name Amy but the spelling is different while Minako-chan could also use Mina, Rei-chan can be Raye," Darien suggested.

"Well, not much of a name change," Usagi pointed out.

"Yes, but the spelling is different and it might be easier to get used to, Mina is a legit English name while the spelling Raye makes the name more sophisticated while letting her have the same pronunciation, and Amy is another legit English name, just happens that Ami-Chan has a real English sounding name," Darien explained then shrugged.

"I like the suggestion, I don't really want a new name, but an English name does sound good, but in this case it's the same name in a way just different spelling," Amy said smiling.

"Me too, I guess you guys see me at the shrine so much that if you start calling me by a new name, my grandpa will get confused. But this allows me to have a sophisticated English name while maintaining the same pronunciation." Raye explained.

"Me too, Mina is fine," Minako explained."Plus when I was in England they often called me Mina for short." Mina shrugged.

"But what about Makoto?" Amy asked suddenly remembering.

"Well she can use..." Darien begin

"Well I have an English name..." Makoto interrupted Darien, but was cut off by the girls.

"You do?!" the girls exclaimed and Makoka, Darien and the two cats had to sit back and cringe at the volume level coming mostly from Usagi, Mina and Raye.

"Yeah, remember I was living overseas with my parents before my dad got a job transfer, then our whole family was coming back right and the plane crash and you know… well I was over in Australia and my name was Lita," Makoto explained

"Well sorry to stir up old memories, but do you want to be called Lita or do you want to be called something else. If it brings back bad memories we can..." Raye started.

"No, it's fine, I'll feel weird if someone called me by an English name but not using Lita.." Lita began, but Mina interrupted her.

"Now it's settled we only have Usagi and Hotaru left" Mina exclaimed clapping her hands together with excitement.

"I don't want an English name, I like my name Hotaru just fine.." Hotaru began

"Awww but.." Mina interrupted, but Usagi shushed her and began to speak.

"It's okie, if you want to keep the name, I know it's a way for you to remember your past, which is also why you kept the last name Tomoe." Usagi smiled.

"Arigatou, " Hotaru said smiling gratefully.

"Well Usagi what about you?" Lita asked brightly trying to divert the attention.

"What about Serenity, after all that is her ummm 'other name' I guess?" Mina suggested trying not to to say Princess Serenity in public.

"Well that's the thing, Serenity is a real English name, but I think to be safe and cautious we shouldn't use Serenity. We don't know what kind of ancient enemy there are still lurking out there," Haruka informed them.

"Well how about Serena?" Lita suggested.

"Oh that's a good suggestion, it sounds close enough to Serenity but it's not gonna make the direct connect to Princess Serenity, just in case of enemies," Michelle said.

"And I think it suits Usagi more, Serena sounds less serious than Serenity, but still has the same charm and elegance in the name, it it's more playful which reflects Usagi's personality more," Amy added smiling.

"Okie, we all have English names then. woo hoo! This calls for a celebration," Mina pumped her fist up while everyone sweat dropped.

"Okie, milkshake or coffee on me then," Darien said.

"Yay!" Everyone cheered while even Haruka had a big grin on her face, since she didn't need to pay for everyone's food this time.

"Andrew!" Darien beckoned over.

"Whose Andrew?" Raye asked.

"Oh that's Motoki's English name," Darien explained casually.

"When did he get an English name?"Mina and Serena asked as they both stood up and smacked their palms on the table.

"Umm.. since he's been in University, but I've always called him Motoki. Since I've asked him to start calling me Darien he's asked me to start calling him Andrew, a lot of our buddies or acquaintances call him Andrew, and all the international students at University calls him Andrew," Darien explained.

"Oh that's so cool why didn't either of you mentioned it" both Serena and Mina gushed, bringing their hands clasped together towards their chest, their head sticking out and their eyes wide and starry like, their eyes were so big, they looked like they were going to fall out of the socket.

"Well...you didn't ask?" Darien offered weakly sweat dropping.

"Cut it out the two of you, it's embarrassing," Raye hissed pulling the two blonds to sit.

"Raye-chan you're mean," Serena accused prompting the all to familiar tongue war.

"You know when you use English names, people leave out the 'chan' and 'san', " Michelle offered.

"Oh...," Serena trailing off as she blinked at Michelle.

"Well I was using her Japanese name," Serena suddenly defended.

"Odango sure is odango!" Raye teased practically yelling it.

"Stop calling me odango! Raye is sooo mean," Serena whined while everyone sighed and sweat dropped. Andrew came over and took their orders. Soon the day was ending and everyone went their separate ways.

That night a bright light shimmered briefly in the night sky, the wind blew up and rustled the trees violently for a few seconds, fog began to rise. Then as soon as it came, the fog and wind died down. A low cracking sound could be heard and the echoes of 'sooooooon' carried across the night.

The signal of Saturn shimmered while the sleepless Hotaru lay in bed. The ancient fire at Cherry Hill temple crackle and wavered violently before calming down. The howling of the winds made Haruka to wake up in a cold sweat sitting upright in her bed, breathing heavily. Three shooting stars suddenly sailed by and lit up the distant sky briefly. While Haruka sat in bed and whispered "What is it, is it over?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

How is it so far??? Please read and review!  
I hope you guys liked it! I'm going to keep the ending note here short.. but please

1) Please read and review...  
2) read the long note at the beginning of chappie one.. its very important!!!! and the note at the end of chappie 1.  
3) I kind of explained it at the beginnning of chappie 1, in the authors note.. but.. i have updated and posted chapter 1.. but i originally had planned it to be longer. But because of my Betas being busy/misplacing files and me having writers block. I wanted to post what i have of chappie 1 that's edited so far and see what you guys think of my story.. so i have some inspiration. The rest of chappie one which is unedited is actually a good 10 pages. What i will do with it... i'll let you know. you guys might need to go back and reread chappie 1 or i might have an extended chapter 2...

4)check out my blog. That I set up for the story

Okie that's it! oh READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE

-love stephy aka stardust299


	2. Chapter 2:Prelude to first battle

Title: "Sailor Moon: Eternal lights (title shall be changed SOON)

Rating: T to M+

Genre: Action/suspense/adventure/humor/romance

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original Sailor Moon characters. I own the plotline and the new Sailor Moon characters I have made up

Author's note:

Anyways I am still trying to understand how operate my way through the website. For example I just figured out how to upload my documents, (I think.. im 90 sure) but I'm still not sure how to format and space my updates.

Anyways this is VERY IMPORTANT--PLEASE GO BACK AND RE-READ THE PROLOGUE! IT IS TOTALLY DIFFERENT! Okie yes as you can see this fanfic was started a few months ago.. maybe even last year?? But anyways I have redid the outline of the general plotline… so that means the prologue is different!

Also I usually will not do this, but I am going ahead to post 2/3 of the chappie 1 that was written and updated. I have 1/3 left that is unedited, and I'm not sure when my betas will get back to me on that, one is very busy and one has started to edit but could't remember where she placed the file and what she named it and is currently looking for it.. so I've decided because I'm on a writers block (im 7 pages into the original planned chapter 2…but stuck) I'm hoping when I post this I can get some feedback that will help fuel or give me ideas on the story so I can continue. This means that 1/3 of chappie will either be reposted with the rest of chappie 1 again later when I post chappie 2 and you guys just need to go back and reread chapter 1 or I'm going to merge it with chapter 2.. which means chapter 2 will just be extra long! Not sure what I'll do but I'll let you guys know later.

And if nothing makes sense pleas tell me..

REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I also want to point out, I have two wonderful betas, Emi and Dean. They've been helping me polish my drafts, catching my grammar and spelling and typing errors. Emi is also trying to help me understand the working of this website and also helping me with some background stuff I'm not too familiar with. (like about the Amazon Quartets and etc). I'm a very bad typer and also I'm very busy and it takes me a long time to update so once I have an update done.. I just don't want to read it again and edit. I don't find my update exciting, maybe due to the fact I've been reading it over the course of weeks when I'm in the processs of updating, so I just sent out my first/second drafts to my Betas. And they have A LOT of editing to do. So for that I want to take the time here and thanks them.

Last but not least, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW and I'm up for constructive criticism, I'm not the best writer and I'm not the one with the most original ideas, so hopefully the story isn't too boring. Any questions, ideas I'm up to answer and anyone still want to be my beta (editor, previewer to the story) let me know, I'll work you into our little group! THAT'S IT! Woo the message was long.

Thanks for reading, contact information below. And check out the blog I set up for the story

http://stardust299s(dot)wordpress(dot)com/

-love stardust (aka stephy, sd, SD, stephystardust)

Aim: Stephystardust

msn: same as email

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The Next morning. **

"The wind is brewing and howling not too far off in the distance, am I right?" asked the soft melodic voice of Michelle, breaking the silence.

"I'm guessing when you woke up you felt the tides of storm deep in the seas?" Haruka asked as she turned around and leaned on the railings of the balcony, at the back of the house, the Outer Senshi now called home.

"Yes, but strange you looked like you hardly slept and felt this since last night. I didn't feel it until I woke up this morning, I can not help but think something is amiss here," Michelle sighted as she joined Haruka at the railing staring off into the horizon, the sun slowly rising.

"Whatever it is, it is not good. This feeling I have is worst then when we were on a mission to find the talisman, to fight the mistress of silence, mistress 9, Pharoh 90, or when Sailor Galaxy was here. Something about this, tells me…" Haruka began then stopped not being able to finish.

"But it can't be, the time, this shouldn't end, as there is a future. A future of Crystal Tokyo, that child of the princess, who came back on her trip last time is the proof of that. Even Pluto can tell us," Michelle argued.

"I don't know, I'm not saying it is gone, but something about this evil; simply put this may be our hardest fight yet. What we saw before meant nothing compared to this; and I prays the safety of our beloved princess and our loved ones," Haruka whispered softly.

"So then, whatever precaution and sacrifice is needed, it shall be done, for the love and safety of Princess Serenity and the future of this planet." Michelle whispered, as she looked into Haruka's eyes, the message between them was clear.

"I think we should get back in, Hotaru may be upset if she awakes and finds us missing," Haruka smiled gently at Michelle.

"You're right, I'll go prepare breakfast," Michelle replied smiling.

**Throne room of Crystal Palace, Crystal Tokyo, 30th century**

"Small Lady, although this is an important task, it is also very dangerous. If you do not wish to go you do not need to, you are the sole heir to the throne," Queen Serenity's soft voice echoes through the empty room. There was not much gathered in the throne room, not to Princess Usagi Serenity's opinion anyway. The future scouts were all there, even Outers; Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. To the princess's astonishment even Pluto was here. The Future selves of the inners were here, councilor and chamber members of Earth, moon and representatives from across the sol system were here. Luna, Artemis, and Diana were there, in their human form. Also in attendance was her dad's old court; the generals.

"If you do not wish to go, we can sent someone alternatively. I'm sure we will figure something out, however, the decision is yours and solely yours, that I promise, " King Endymion spoke up. As he spoke he looked around the room, daring anyone to challenge what he had just said.

"Father, Mother, I wish to go. I know I have the responsibility as the future heir of this kingdom. At the same time beloved Mother and Father, we all know both of you are granted eternal immortality, shall I.." Princess Usagi announced then stopped, shutting her eyes and tilting her head to the side regrettably trying to stop the tears from flowing. "Shall I not return, your immortality does allow both of you to rule this kingdom. Plus if I shall not go, the future may be highly affected by the events that will soon strike the past. As the heir of this empire and an important member of this solar system and beyond I cannot selfishly stand aside. It would not be fair to have someone else go instead of me. Mother, Father know that I love both of you dearly and every scout member and even every council member in this room, despite the fact I may not like nor always follow all the rules. Everyone in court please take care of my mother and father while I am gone, I shall return shortly, it is not a promise, but a statement," Princess Usagi announced.

"Very well then, your wish is granted Small Lady," Queen Serenity announced, her voice and eyes full of sorrow. Her child was going back to the past and joining a fight that may cost her life. She may never return but she was also proud at how mature, thoughtful, and considerate her daughter had become.

"But Queen Serenity, Princess Usagi shouldn't go. Please think this over my Queen. There's got to be another way, my Lord. We shouldn't put the princess at risk," all statements like this echoed around the room.

"Silence, I already said, whatever Princess Usagi's wish is, as long as it is her own wish and choice, it shall be granted. It will not be challenged whether it is right or wrong, dangerous or not," Lord Endymion voice roared through the empty room and down the corridors of the palace.

"Thank you, Mother and Father," Princess Usagi said happy and sad at the same time.

"Always my dear child," Lord Endymion's voice broke in a whisper.

"Mother, Father.." Princess Usagi's voice quivered and then not caring about everyone else in the room, the princess grabbed the side of her long gown and ran up the steps to the throne while Queen Serenity got up from the throne chair and kneeled on the ground. The daughter and mother embraced each other tightly while Princess Usagi finally let her tears slide down her face, and Queen Serenity slowly did the same thing. Lord Endymion finally got down on his knees and hugged the two most important women in his life. The crowd in the room fell silent, each and everyone of them with a heavy heart. Usually this type of outburst was deemed inappropriate in such settings, but everyone in that room, was letting this one instance go. The circumstances were very different and if they had a choice, they would rather not have to be faced with this crisis. A knock was heard from the closed throne room door.

"Yes?" Endymion questioned

"Your majesty a message from Kinmoku," the guards informed him.

"Please deliver," Endymion replied.

" Princess Kakyuu delivers a message, using magic she was able to sense her own former self in the past, she has sent the starlights to Earth to Aid the Senshi," the messenger reported.

"Very well, please return a message to Princess Kakyuu that the help from her former self has sent is much appreciated and thank you for letting us know. What her former self did in the past, she did not have to go through any trouble to find out and tell us," Queen Serenity said in an appreciative manner.

"The message shall be delivered, if there nothing else your majesty I shall take my leave," the messenger said by the entrance and bowed.

"You may retreat," Queen Serenity replied with a warm smile and waved him off.

"My Queen, I shall head back to the Time gate and leave some instructions with Sailor Charon then after seeing small lady off, I myself will arrive back in the past," Sailor Pluto stepped announced as she stepped forward.

"Very well, you may take your leave now and go prepare. And Pluto please take care of Small Lady for me," Queen Serenity almost pleaded.

"With everything in my power my Queen," Pluto replied then bowed and left quietly.

"Amazon Quartets. The four of you are the guardians to Princess Usagi, also known as Sailor Chibimoon in the past. Since you four are the neo-scouts for Sailor Chibimoon, it is your task to travel to the past with Princess Usagi to help her accomplish her mission and to protect her," King Endymion announced.

"We would be glad to accompany the princess to the past to accomplish whatever it is that she wishes," Palla Palla announced almost too happily.

"Everything has been decided then, everyone else can be dismissed, since this is not a formal meeting. Please bring other formal matters and concerns to our next meeting. We would like some privacy right now," King Endymion announced.

"As you wish your majesties," the crowd replied

**Present day; 8:00 AM, Morning**

Haruka was flipping through the TV, waiting for Hotaru to finish her breakfast, and then she would drive Hotaru to school. Michelle would stay home to do the dishes and some housework, before Haruka returned, then they went out. They would either be going to the Art Gallery, Museum, violin practice, art studio, library, chilling out, or just cruising somewhere in town. Haruka stopped flipping the channel when something caught her eyes and ears.

"International Astronomical Union (IAU) has announced today that Pluto will be demoted to dwarf planet status. A new definition for 'what is a planet has been reached' and Pluto is now rather a prototype for a new category of trans-Neptunian objects. The IAU recognizes only 8 planets in our solar system and they are the following: Mercury, Venus, Earth, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. Members of IAU cannot be reached for comments, the IAU claims to have 8,857 members worldwide but only 428 members was allowed to vote, which is less than 5 of its membership. There were votes against demoting Pluto to a dwarf planet status and there seems to be split among the decisions made, the announcement is final however sources inside IAU have leaked out that stayed tune in the future, as the issue will most definitely be revisited.

As for issues regarding the Sailor Soldiers, who seem to be power mage representative of the planets. The IAU issues a statement that they are not concern with what these soldiers have to say, as this is a separate matter and that the Sailor Soldiers should not worry or get themselves involved. From Prague, this is the Associate Press," The woman, who was the news caster said

"I didn't think they would have actually pulled a conference off, let alone have the status of Pluto demoted ….." Michelle said quietly.

"That last part sounds like the IAU is issuing a challenge against us," Haruka sneered, clenching her fist.

"Will this affect Setsuna mama's power?" Hotaru asked in a small voice.

"To be Honest I don't know, but the IAU does have a point that is a separate matter. Our powers are funneled from our soul and our connection to our planetary system. It is simply 'magic' as normal people like to put it. I don't necessary think a name change will be a problem to Pluto's power," Michelle explained, petting Hotaru on the head gently.

"I'm not concerned with Pluto's power weakening. I have faith in her that whatever happens she will work through it. I'm more concerned that this is foreshadowing something bigger and far more worst," Haruka said flipping the TV off and clutched the remote control with frustration.

" Haruka, calm down. We'll have a meeting with the rest of them. They probably heard the news, and are planning one right now. At least Mina and Amy will probably have heard the news, and if anything Raye might have sensed something, but calm down you might scare Hotaru, you might as well take her to see Dr. Tomoe," Michelle said then turned around and picked up Hotaru's bag.

Haruka got up slow and dusted her shirt and khakis pants. No one noticed but for a split second, the sign of Saturn on Hotaru's head flashed, not even small Hotaru noticed.

Ever since Hotaru had received her memory back, the small child had decided to see her biological father once a week sometimes even twice a week when she could. Although her father, Dr. Tomoe, had done a lot of bad things, she had also come to realize the events that lead to his current state was her fault. If the reborn sailor soldiers of the ruins was not born inside the body of her body and the enemy had not used this to her advantage. Dr. Tomoe's, he would never have done those things, choose to give up his soul to save her life, be paralyze, and have most of his memory gone. She remembered the day she walked up to Haruka and Michelle, now her parents, and asked them could she go visit her real biological father. At first they were hesitant but then the princess had stepped in and explained to them, then they all realize at the end of the day, blood was thicker than water and Dr. Tomoe fell to an unfortunate individual who didn't have fate on his side.

**Later that day..**

"We should go deliver the princess's message to the sailor Senshi of this planet," Taiki said.

"Where should we go to find them?" Yaten asked.

"Our best bet right now is the arcade or the temple, we need to have them warned as soon as possible, because they are not ready, they need to be trained and prepared right away," Seiya explained.

"We should go to the temple, at the very least Rei- chan will be there," Taiki said.

"Do you think our disguise is good enough?" Seiya questioned.

"Yes, yes, now come on, this is getting annoying," Yaten complained and pulled his cap down more.

"All right let's go!" Seiya exclaimed while pushing his sunglasses up and tugging at his cap as well.

"I'll lock the door," Taiki said and ushered the other two out, he locked the door then stuffed his hands into his jeans jacket's pocket.

**Time Gate, hallway of mist**

"Sailor Charon, my dear sister, I bestow to you the authority and power for the time being while I'm gone, as the 'The Guardian of space time'," Sailor Pluto said and handed something to her sister Sailor Charon.

"Do not worry, I will guard the Time Gates for you while you are gone, rather please take you time and finish off fighting that evil, or all will cease to exist," Sailor Charon said.

"I know, you know the deal, but here's one of the three time keys, I have one, you have one, and I gave one to Princess Usagi, you know what to do with the time key, and you have full authority to seal time itself if it the worst case scenario," Sailor Pluto instructed.

"I know, don't worry this will not be a burden to me, usually I only guard the door to other dimensions, essentially I'm your helper and Guarding the Gate of Time is a bigger responsibility. This is not my first time, so I've gotten practice, rest assure and leave so you focus on the task ahead, I have had a prep talk with Father Khronos already."

"Very well, I shall take my leave when small lady gets here, my birth-right as Guardian of Space time will be entrusted to you. If anything should happen to me, I want you to know you have done well in the past taking over my post while I have to go do my errands. And I, as your sister am very proud of you," Sailor Pluto said softly.

"Oh Pluto come on, don't spoil the party, this isn't good-bye and I'm never coming back! Now shush!" Sailor Charon chastised, almost as if trying to convince herself.

"I'm sorry for taking so long, I didn't realize Diana was coming with us," Princess Usagi's voice echoed through the mist.

"It's okay. Small Lady, you came just in time," Sailor Pluto replied with a smile.

"Sorry for my rudeness, Sailor Charon " Princess Usagi said and curtsied.

"The pleasure is mine to meet you, so there's nothing to apologize for," Sailor Charon said and bowed.

"May I introduce the amazon quartets," Princess Usagi said.

"Sailor Ceres" the pink haired one said.

"Sailor Juno" The green haired girl said.

"Sailor Vesu" She was the neo-scout with red hair.

"Sailor Palla" the hyper and youngest of the amazon quartet piped up.

"Please to meet the four of you as well, Sailor Charon, Sister of Pluto, Time Gate watcher on the corridor of time for the doors to other world, second daughter to Father Khronos," Sailor Charon introduced herself.

There was a moment of silence, then Sailor Charon started to look around. She was wondering where the fifth person was, didn't Princess Usagi mention another name? Diana, where's this person? All she saw was a ball in the shape of a Cat's head hovering above the princess.

"Oh if you are looking for Diana, here she is," Princess Usagi smiled sheepishly and pointed at her head, where a small grayish purplish kitten sat between the two 'buns' on top of her head. Yes she had heard somewhere about the unique hairstyle of the female descendants of the white moon, and how their advisors were well cats, who were shape-changers from another solar system.

"Diana, Guardian and advisor to Princess Usagi," the small white kitten said in a high pitched voice. A little bell rung as she moved her head a little. Sailor Charon couldn't help but chuckle and reached out and scratched the kitten underneath her chin, this kitten was simply too cute.

"Well enough of the gatherings, there's bound to be time, when we return, now small lady, do you have everything you wanted to take with you?" Pluto asked gently.

"Mmm. hmm. Yes, I'm ready to go," Princess Usagi said

"Quartets?" Princess Usagi asked.

"Yes?" the quartet answered all except Palla Palla, who looked unsure.

"What is it Palla-Palla?" the princess asked her gently, as the princess always had a soft spot for Palla Palla, because she was the youngest and was just so cute.

"I dunno if I brought enough of my doll and toys with me," Palla Palla said, which caused her sisters to groan and slap their foreheads as Palla Palla tweedle with her thumb.

"It's okay, we'll get some toys if you don't have enough when we get back to the past, but we must get going now. okay? I promise," Princess Usagi said.

"Stop spoiling her, Princess " Jun Jun said in a huff.

"She needs to grow up, I can't believe we're sisters!" Vesu vesu said in an annoyed tone.

"Be nice, now let's get going, the four of you step through the Gate of time with Princess Usagi, I will open a portal myself to the past once I see you guys have gone through safely, remember to hold hands," Sailor Pluto instructed.

"Ready?" Sailor Charon asked.

"Ready," they all chorused together including Diana.

The 5 of them stepped through the Time Gate, Luna P hovered over Princes Usagi's head while Diana sat tightly on top of Princess Usagi's head holding on tightly.

The 5 of them started to drift through the time stream, the door to the Gate of Time slowly swung to shut behind them. Princess Usagi turned her head to see her Guardian, Plu as she is most known to affectionately call Sailor Pluto and this new mysterious warrior, Sailor Charon. While they traveled through the time stream, Princess Usagi mused to herself about the differences between Pluto and Charon. Sailor Charon, was not a warrior most know of and it was only through the books and history lessons and then asking how did Pluto herself did she learned about this mysterious warrior. To most people they did not know she existed as if she was erased from their mind, and most will not talk about her, as if it was a forbidden law, but only there was no law forbidden them to speak of this individual. Sailor Charon was an attractive lady from what Princess Usagi gathered. She stood at the same height as Pluto, her hair was the colour of dark, lush dark reddish Magenta, it was tied in two long loose pony tail behind her back, the hair had a slight soft curl at the end. Sailor Charon's outfit was the same as all the sailor soldiers of this solar system. Her skirt and collar were the colour of medium magenta colour. She had a dark purple bow on the back and front, and she had a yellow choker with the sign of Charon on it on her neck. A golden tiara donned her forehead with a pair of rectangular shaped Green emerald stone dangling off a golden chain off her ears.

Charon had on dark maroon coloured boots that only reach her midway up her thighs. The boots were cute, Princess Usagi thought as they were cris-cross from the back not from the front or the plain boots, like the ones Mercury, Sailor Moon and when she was Sailor-Chibimoon had worn nor were they like the ankle boots Jupiter had. They were platform boots not high-heeled boots. On her hands instead of a rod was a folded up fan, which was pretty big, that was probably her 'weapon' or her gizmo as guardian.

"Well, sister I shall be off, please look after the gate of time for me," Pluto said and bid farewell to her sister.

"Come back soon," Charon said and waved as Pluto stepped through the portal to get to the past.

**Present time, Outside Tokyo General Hospital**

"How was the visit?" Haruka asked Hotaru.

"It's been great, the doctor did say he's healing fine and can return to society eventually, his memory is still in fragments but better," Hotaru replied softly.

"Well glad to hear that, we'll come back at the end of the week all right and maybe you can buy him something he likes," Haruka suggested with a smile.

"Do you…do you think I am doing the right thing?" Hotaru stopped and asked suddenly. Haruka halted and thought deeply to herself for a second

"If you think it is right and you are happy then nothing else should matter. I think we all told you, you should be careful how much healing you put in. He would be happier had he not remembered the battles and the times of being taken over by the aliens," Haruka replied softly then turned to face Hotaru.

"I know, and I know how much healing I should do, I was just afraid one of you will be mad, after all the wrongs he had did," Hotaru said and looked at the ground.

"It wasn't his fault, his love for you made him the choose to let the aliens take over his body, was he selfish? Maybe, but it was only for the love of you, plus had he refused the aliens might still have taken over his body and yours regardless. Or at least someone else's body, what's done cannot be undone, but what is not done can be prevented." Haruka patted Hotaru's head gently

"A new dawn is coming, I can feel blackness coming," Hotaru said in a hushed voice and looked off into the horizon.

"Yes… and I just been feeling this morning more strongly, energy signatures from outside our solar system has come in, although the energy signature is very familiar," Haruka said.

"We must tell the prince and princess," Hotaru said determined.

"Yes, Michelle just called we'll pick her up from a few blocks down and we'll head out to find Raye first, Michelle wants Raye to do a fire reading," Haruka explained.

"Okay." Hotaru nodded and hopped into the back of the car

**Meanwhile (what everyone else was doing)**

Andrew, Darien, Serena, Ami and Naru were at a coffee shop catching up. Andrew had dragged Darien to try to check out his competition's business as (delete mall) a cozy coffee shop. Jazz bar lounges was the new hot commodity in town and had taken some of his business away. Ami, Naru, and Serena had planned to head to the arcade to get some milkshakes but caught Darien and Andrew on the way out. Hence why they were all together.

Lita and Mina were at the mall shopping, while Raye was finishing up her chores at the temple and was about to leave. Lita and Mina were exiting out of a shoe store when they heard screams and people running.

"What's happening?" Mina asked.

"Maybe a fire or robbery," Lita answered with a shrug. More screams were heard as more people began to run around frantically, bodies slamming into bodies, pushing, and shoving as people trying to runaway.

"I don't have a good feeling about this," Lita added.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Mina asked and grabbed a middle aged men running.

"Miss you better leave too, there' a monster out by that side of the mall and some weird looking individual was with it. They seem to have sucked the life out of these women. Then when the security guard came, that weird looking person just lifted his hand and the security guard was frozen in place."

"Thank you, sorry, guess we'll run too," Mina said with a plastered smile on her face. She let the man go then gave Lita a look. The two of them scanned the area to look for a place to transform and contacted the others. Stores were closing down quickly, some owners didn't even bother to close their store down, they only grabbed their things and ran quickly, but as of that moment there were still a lot of people.

Lita and Mina found an empty area where there were rolls of pay phones and everyone was too busy running, they ran over to where the pay phones were, stared at each other and nodded.

"Venus Star power."

"Jupiter star Power."

" Make up!" the two of them whispered. A flash of green and orange light lit up the corner, although no one really paid attention. In a few seconds the orange and green clad warriors stepped out. They looked at each other in the eyes again, then Jupiter took off running to the direction of the attack according to the man, while Venus made contact to the others.

Venus pressed on the key that contacted all the other Senshi

**Meanwhile**

Haruka suddenly made a swerve turn and cut through a side street

"Change of plans we're heading to the mall!" Haruka shouted.

"The sea is very unsettling, it started," Michelle said and narrowed her eyes. At that very moment, their communicators beeped.

"It's Venus," Hotaru announced.

"Tell her we're almost there," Haruka said and stepped on the gas.

Back to the mall

"Minna Monster attack at the south end of the mall, me and Jupiter are here already, we don't know how strong this is but it's better if we show up in numbers even if they are weak," Venus said into the communicator.

"I'm on my way," Raye said and shut off her communicator.

"Me, Haruka papa, and Michelle mama is almost there," Hotaru said.

**Meanwhile**

Serena and Ami's communicator buzzed causing Ami and Serena off guard, it has been so long since the communicator was put to use, this must mean an attack and even Darien caught the buzzing sound.

"Excuse me," Serena said and stood up giving Ami a look saying only one of us should go. Serena got up quickly and briskly walked to the back of the coffee shop to the washroom, looking inside and seeing no one she quickly answered.

"What took you so long?" Venus asked frantically.

"Had to get away from the others, I'm with Ami too," Serena said.

"Monster attack, at the south end of the mall, unknown enemy. Best we show up in numbers even if they are weak, I'm with Jupiter, the others should be here soon, get over ASAP, we'll probably need you to finish it off like the other times!" Venus exclaimed out of breath as she was running.

"On my way," Serena said and shut off her communicator. Serena walked out briskly and up to the table.

"I'm so sorry guys. I umm, forgot I promised my mom that I'd bring Ami to meet her at the, umm ,Vet's office and we're late," Serena lied.

"Vet's office?" Andrew, Darien and Naru asked completely confused as to why would Ami need to go to the vet's office.

"Ahh no…no, the vet is my mom's friend and my mom found out Ami wants to become a doctor right, well lately Ami also considering becoming a vet, so my mom said next time we go take Luna to the vet, I should bring Ami with me. So Ami can talk to my mom's friend and Ami readily agreed last time, since you know she likes learning new things so much," Serena said in a rush as she attempted to make her lie believable.

"Oh okay… well umm have fun," Andrew said and waved.

"You girls are late, I'll drive you there, sorry for leaving early," Darien said and stood up.

"No problem we should do this again," Naru said.

"Yes, yes we will, now let's hurry or my mom will kill me, we still need to get Luna," Serena said nervously.

The three of them rushed out quickly and began jogging down the street looking for an ally to transform while Serena explained in a hushed voice to them what was happening.

**Meanwhile**

Jupiter and Venus was having a hard time holding up, when Venus got there Jupiter already looked exhausted, luckily, Venus had used her Crescent Beam meteor shower and caught the monster and individual off guard. Right now, it seems that the two soldiers were doing more dodging and retreating then attacking. Unfortunately to Jupiter it seems like she was getting all the attacks and sending out most of the few attacks they had managed to release. As Venus had stayed back more analyzing the situation, this was from her Sailor V days and an innate part of her back from silver millennium.

**  
At the same time..**

Luna and Artemis were lazing around in Mina's air-conditioned room. They were watching some game show that Artemis had found amusing and were interrupted by breaking news. Artemis and Luna's head jerked up. Catching the first few sentences, the two cats hopped out the window of Mina's bedroom and out into the bright afternoon, taking the rooftops to the mall.

Across town Mercury, Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, took the rooftop express to the mall, rushing as fast as they could, hoping their friends were not too injured and the mall not too damaged.

At the same time, at the far end of the parking lot of the mall, a puff of pink cloud emerged and dropped 5 small bodies, one hovering cat faced balloon like ball and a kitten on top of one small child's head.

"Woo where are we?" Cere Cere asked a bit confused after the time travel.

"I think we're at the mall. Usa can we go buy my dolls?" Palla Palla asked.

"Quit it with your dolls already!" Jun Jun exclaimed.

"Wait a sec something is not right," Vesu vesu announced and the group stopped.

"People are screaming!" Diana shouted in her high pitched kitty voice.

"It might be an attack or just a local accident, Quartets, I want you stay back and hide yourselves. I'm going to transform and join the others, they should be here if it's a battle," Usa explained.

"But Usa we're here to protect you," Cere Cere argued.

"The others in the past don't know you are my scouts. If they see you, they might attack you as well, which will cause a confusion not to mention advantage for the enemy if there is one, plus I want you to stay back you guys are going to be our secret weapon," Usa explained and took out her brooch.

"But Usa, really..." Vesu Vesu began.

"It was an order," Usa said her hands on her hips.

"All right. Princess as you wish, but if you are in danger, we are going to step out, regardless of whether you want us to or not," Jun Jun argued back.

"Let's go," Usa said then transformed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okie that's it! I didn't plan for it to end here… I still have 1/3 of the chappie 1 already writeen but it's unedited.. and it's a good 10 page of word document.. size 10 arial narrow font too.. which is quit a bit of writing! And it's the battle scene too.. too bad you guys can't read it now! p well guess it's not a bad place to end!. I have 7 pages of the 'original' chappie 2 written… im on slight writer block.. so please be patient

So far this 'chappie' and the rest unpost and partly updated chappie 2 is rather boring if you ask me. Please bare with me okie???

Anyways check out my blog. That I set up for the story

http://stardust299s(dot)wordpress(dot)com/

I already posted something there… it'll give you an idea who I'm including in the story p

Well if you guys like my story. Pray that my betas wil get back to me soon. Okie? LoL

Please read and review

I plan to have the update (of the chappie 2) around july 25th and the chappied edited by end of july or first week of Aug. (if my writers block don't drag out too long)

I'll try and update this weekend but I have a midterm on Tuesday on Organic chem.. (being a science major in university really sucks!!!)

Please read and review!!!!!!!!!! Tell me how it is so far… cuz I need some inspiration to help me write!!!!

And of course what happens that that 10 page of the original chapter 1… (the battle scene) I'll let you guys know!!!!

GO REREAD THE PROLOGUE IF YOU DIDN'T AND PLEASE COMMENT /REVIEW

Take care love,

-Stephy aka stardust299


	3. Chapter 3: Taste of first battle

**----------------------------------------------------------------------**

first of all thanks to all those that have read and reviewed my story, I also want to thanks all those that read but did not review my story, I know there's got to be at least a few of you out there!.

Sorry everyone it took me a while to update, but I have been busy over the summer with summer class, then going back and forth between Toronto and Buffalo. Hopefully I'll have another update in 2weeks to 1 month's time.

Please read and review then post some comments. I'm open to flames, criticism anything!!!

My betas haven't really had time to edit this, I've tried to fix some punctuation and grammar myself but since I've seen this for like the past 2 months I'm numb to it. I did catch most of the spelling mistakes. I just want to point out. Some words that looks misspelled are not really incorrect, it's because British spelling is different than American (example: American spells color, Bristish spells colour; same word both spelling correct) and I grew up using British spelling is okie in Canada. Also I used slangs, just because I think it makes the story more relatable and realistic.

This update is actually the second part of the previous chapter that i did not post combined with the new update.

I'm going to change the story name next update... last but not least AGAIn

Please read and review then post some comments. I'm open to flames, criticism anything!!!

(Remember want to know new updates or more about my story go to my blog http://stardust299s(dot)wordpress(dot)com )

-Stardust299

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Story:** Stealing the eternal lights _(Title of story will be changed soon)_

**Chapter 3:** Taste of first battle

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Back at the battle scene**

" Pathetic" is that all you got? And what of your other playmates, scared to come out?" the weird individual asked.

The weird individual sat crossed legged in thin air (kind of like Zoicyte of the dark kingdom), the outfit was that of an Arabian and reminded them of the moonlight knight, but he wore nothing to cover his face nor was there anything on his head. He had a tall pointed nose and small dainty lips on his hands was a small thin silver stick, much like a wane, those you will see at magic shows or in the movies like Harry Potter where the Wizards will hold a thin silvery stick.

" World Shaking" a voice interrupted and a ball of energy zapped in from behind, hitting this man

The man's lip curled into a snarl

" is this how you attack, such a dirty and low hand way, attacking others from behind, since it seems the warriors from this planet likes to attacks others from behind as this is the second time" the man spat throwing a look at Venus, as she had launched the first attack without him notice from behind him

" no need to be polite with you as if you are not dirty and low hand, injuring innocent people? Deep Submerge" Neptune released a attack from the other side, this time it didn't totally catch the man by surprised but he didn't see where Neptune was and he was pissed off at himself for letting his guards down, he zipped back a little but the attack still caught his arms, the monster by his side released an attack but Uranus, Neptune both jumped out of the way land both of them along with another tiny soldier which he almost missed landed firmly on the ground

" Guarding the New Age with grace, my guardian deity is a planet is far up in the sky, soldier of the sky Sailor Uranus" Uranus said

" Guarding the New Age with elegance, my guardian deity is a planet with the sea of sand, soldier of embrace, Sailor Neptune" Neptune followed

"And I, Guarding the New Age with a new purpose, my guardian deity is a planet of silence, soldier of death and rebirth, Sailor Saturn" Saturn added

" Nice speeches" the man nodded in mockery

" who are you answer us" Uranus stepped forward and pointed

" I don't think everyone has arrived yet, not that they matter, I'll let you know who I am, then finish you off then come back for them next time, since I have so much time on my hands anyways and I get rather bored easily" the man announced his voice cracking his face twisting into a smirk.

" I Am Siieva" the man said and opened his fan and smirked

" who sent you" Venus asked

" ah my pretty lady, need not worry, you shall know soon, if I don't kill you first now, however even then it does not concern you, as we have greater things to spent time on and all of you are just minor nuisance, however this is our first outing and I'm delighted to meet all of you, and it will be rude for us to take you all out today, so I'll rather just amuse myself for now" The evil man known as Siieva said

" well minor nuisance. We'll see about that and about your mission whatever it is , it will not succeed, World shaking" Uranus screamed and released her attack then she ran full speed jumped up and took out her space sword and threw it it, traveled with her energy attack and head for the Siieva guy. Siieva eyes widen not at the attack but rather taken aback by the straight forwardness of this Uranus warrior, but smiled as he easily zapped out of the way and the energy ball hit the wall causing some pieces of the wall to crumble to the ground and some glass breaking, the sword slam into the wall and got caught.

"well I had enough fun today, Chimera finish them off" Siieva said and was about to wave his fan when

" Stop right there" a voice loomed causing Siieva to look around

" started something and running away so fast? Hurting the lives of innocent and destroying the mall, a place I love so much, you will not be forgiven, I am sailor Moon and in the name of the moon, I shall punish you" Sailor Moon said and stepped out from the shadows and struck her pose

" and In the name of mercury as well" Sailor Mercury announced and joined Sailor moon

One must be wondering where tuxedo mask was, those who have followed the news and know the sailor senshi, the masked warrior was actually nearby, but just hiding he was their 'secret weapon'

" well well pretty speeches won't get you anywhere, and that's if your speech is pretty, but let me break it to you, your speech is boring and it puts me to sleep not to mention it is very very corny, this is no fun at all.. I'll take my leave now and let you play with my pet, maybe if you are lucky you will survive and I'll personally get to sent you to your grave next time" Siieva mocked

" maybe you are only leaving because you see the sheer number of us and you are scared" Jupiter exclaimed

" why don't you speak for yourself first.. " Siieva looked mockingly at Jupiter's battle-wary body but he is in reality taken aback by how many of them there were, but he was not taken aback by their powers, except maybe for Uranus and Neptune and he look warily at Saturn as well,

" Why you, Jupiter Oak Evolution" Jupiter yelled and ran forward releasing her attack but something unexpected happen, the serpent released it's long tongue out and grabbed Jupiter, Jupiter's attack was flying everywhere causing parts of the floor to burn a hole, other parts of the mall falling apart.

All the warriors glared at the monster then at Siieva, but Siieva only laughed with mockery and watched the scene unfold with glee. And as Jupiter was held capture she screamed in agony, as the monster had her almost in a death grip and she could hardly feel her body's circulation functioning not to mention the monster was absorbing her energy.

" Release her, Venus Love and Beauty Shock" Venus ran forward ad bit and released her attacked hoping to distract the monster and drop Jupiter.

Venus's attack did not work according to the way she had hoped, instead the monster's other side, the side with the lion's head ran forward and started chomping on her chain of hearts, like they were sugar linked candies.

" EHH.." Sailormoon and Venus but exclaimed, their face turning blue, the lion kept chomping and Venus had to relinquish her attack and jump back

" Is that thing like feeding on our energy then?" Sailormoon asked to no one in particular. Mercury at this time took out her mini computer and started analyzing the monster to see what it is doing and find its weakness.

" you know we can't realy attack this, if we do, it'll hurt Jupiter and Jupiter's body circulation is really slow because of the tight hold the monster has on her not to mention it is absorbing Jupiter's energy" Mercury announced

" then what do we do, if we don't do something it's not like Jupiter will be saved, because for all we know it's gonna absorbed all of Jupiter's energy" Sailormoon exclaimed frantically

" If Tuxedo Kamen is here maybe he can use his rose attack to have the monster release Jupiter.." Mercury began

" well where is Tuxedo Kamen then?" Venus demanded frantically

" he was with us, he transformed, he should be here, but I think he's staying back, so he's our 'secret weapon'" Sailormoon explained

" well we need him, he should be able to hear us.." Venus cried and looked around

" you know maybe something else came up, Mars should be here too.." Mercury exclaimed looking around

" Oh no, don't tell me there's another monster attack?" Sailormoon said in disbelief

"then what are we going to do?" Venus asked to no one

" let me take care of it" Sailormoon exclaimed then reached her hand onto her tiara

" Moon tiara magic" Sailormoon chanted those magic words and let her tiara fly, the tiara sliced through the snake's tongue and it quickly released Jupiter.

" ahhh" Jupiter moan as she was released as she was released with such sudden force, Jupiter flew through the flooring of the second floor of the mall and hit the second floor

" oh no" Saturn exclaimed

" Venus Love Chain encircle" Venus shouted but was too late as Jupiter hit the floor of the ground floor hard with a thud, and all the senshis each made a inwardly painful expression.

Raye was standing there confused, when she had received the message, she was about to step out of her room, and head out, but once she got the message she was going to transfer and get out of her room and head to the mall. While usually she would have left her room to transfer, she didn't need to this time, her grandfather went to another shrine that week to attend a spiritual meeting. She had actually insisted on going herself, seeing the antics her grandfather pulled sometimes worried her, not only for her safety but for the reputation of their shrine, but she had later found out, the spiritual meeting only allowed experienced Miko or priest from the invited shrines to attend, and hence she could not go. Yuuichiro had been given a holiday since 2 weeks ago and won't be back until later this week. While she needed to be careful when she gets out of the shrine, at least she can transfer anywhere without worry about her grandfather or Yuuichiro, the only people she needed to worry about was visitors and hence she had held out her transformation stick and said her transformation phrase, but to her surprise and horror… nothing happened and she was left dumbstruck standing there for the past 5 minutes.

" what?" Raye asked finally snapping out of it

" this can not be happening" she whispered and then the next thing she know, a smoke of white fog surrounded her.

" need not worry, Princess of Mars" a soft willowy but warm voice said

Raye turned her head to look in the white fog but didn't see anyone

" who are you and how do you know who I am?" Raye asked standing in a fighting position. She may not be able to transform, but she trust herself that she can still hold on a few minutes with her unarmed combat skills

" Welcome Princess of Mars, I am Queen Serenity and I know who you are, because you have been one of the most loyal guards to my daughter, Princess Serenity" The soft voice said and a figure emerged

Raye relaxed her shoulder a small bit, but not dropping her guards down, then she saw a regal looking woman clad in white. Her silver hair and sapphire eyes glistened under the dark sky. However what caught Raye's eye was the golden crescent moon on the women's forehead.

" Queen Serenity, pardon my rudeness" Raye said and kneeled

" no need to be formal, Princess of Mars and you were just on guard for your safety, and I expect no less from one of my daughter's protectors" Queen Serenity smiled

" Thank you, Queen Serenity, were you the one that said 'don't worry?'" Raye asked wanting to make sure

" Yes, I was responsible for that, there's a evil coming that's greater than anything all of you combined have ever face. Please warn the other warriors. There will be help coming, but don't relye on the help to help you defeat this evil. " Queen Serenity said in a grave voice

" I will let the others know, but where is this evil coming from, what is it that they want? How are we going to defeat them?" Raye asked full of worry and confusion

" when the times comes I will let you know, as for how to defeat them? The sailor soldiers of this sol system must achieve another level of power in-order to achieve this power, look deep within your hearts then you will achieve the level of power" Queen serenity said eloquently

"Look deep within our hearts? That's so vague? How are we going to do this? Do we have the time to figure out something this vague" Raye asked anxiously

" I can only say this much, take care of yourself and my daughter Princess of Mars, and always believe in yourself" Queen Serenity whispered then she started to fade into the foggy swirl of clouds

" WAIT!" Raye cried and reached out trying to grab onto Queen Serenity but it was a null effort the next thing she knew she was standing in her room the same way she was, as if time had frozen and she just woke up.

**In the shadows of the mall, near the battle scene**

"should we go help them?" a soft clear voice asked

" no,Healer , we should let them fight this is the first time the enemy striked and they shouldn't have sent out a very strong monster, and if they can't defeat that monster, then what is it going to come out of this, we should observe how well they do" another voice said

" uhh, Fighter I would think you would be rushing out to help Sailormoon" Healer replied sarcastically

" as much as I want to I can't, Odango would be fine" Fighter replied

" I am only wondering where's the rest of the team…not all of them is here" another voice added

" That's a good point, Maker" Fighter said

"Well we just saw Jupiter crashed through the floor, another one I noticed that isn't here is Mars, maybe she got taken down before we came… the only one not really injured is Mercury, she's researching and strategizling in the background" Healer observed

" I don't think we spotted Mars when we came tho.." Fighter said

"well it's probably because we didn't really look, we just passed by and rushed here.. maybe some blast knocked her out then sent her flying really far.." Healer replied

" hmm" Maker wondered out loud but didn't say anything

"huh?" Tuxedo Mask muttered

" Prince Edymion…" a soft willowy voice whispered

" Whose there?" Tuxedo Mask asked and looked around, but didn't see anything, then the next thing we know he saw gushes of white smoke surrounding him

" What's happening?" Tuxedo Mask asked frantically

" Prince Endymion" a voice said and he looked

" Kunzite?" Tuxedo Mask

" Prince Endymion, your majesty, yes it is me Kunzite" Kunzite stepped forward and bowed

" how..?" Tuxedo Mask asked

" When we betrayed you and the people of earth under a spell set out by Beryl, we made a pledge to her that for all eternity that our bodies and soul is sold to the Dark Kingdom, and so now our bodies are casted inside crystal coffin" Kunzite explained

" but with the help and forgiveness of Queen Serenity, she was able to start to undo what happened due to our false pledge" Jadite added

" false pledge?" Tuxedo Mask asked confused

" because when we made our pledge to the dark kingdom, we were under a spell and thus misled, that equates to a false pledge, so in essence the pledge doesn't work" Jadite explained

" but because there were after magic involved we are unable to be released, at least not our physical body anyways" Nephrite continued

" and because Queen Serenity is undoing the spell from the moon and because she is merely just a spirite right now, it is taking longer than expected to release our physical body" Zoisite added

" okie.." Tuxedo Mask said, trying to digest everything

" My Prince, we are sorry we have betrayed you and the people of earth, we know we do not deserve your forgiveness or forgiveness from anyone else.. but please take our warning to heart" Kunzite said and kneeled while the rest of the former generals followed and kneeled as well

" I have already forgive you and as you have said, the four of you were misled and fell under a spell, you had no control, and it shows in the false pledge you made, if it was found that even without a spell you would have made that pledge with the Dark Kingdom than in that case then you would not have deserved to be forgiven, but that is not the case anymore, now please stand" Tuxedo Mask reasoned

" Thank-you your majesty" the four general replied together

" Please no need to be formal with me, call me Darien, that's my English name and what is this danger?"

" this danger, it is going to be very difficult to defeat, even more so then Sailor Galaxia, there is a being gathering resources, ad eventually this being will bring back foes from the past, foes from other dimensions maybe even" Nephrite explained

" huh foes from our past? Other dimensions.. how do you know.. what can we do to fight them?" Tuxedo Mask asked eagerly

" when unexpected help comes, be skeptical but do not push the help away, that is all we can say for now, your majesty" Zoisite elucidated

" Our prince, our time is up, but remember we will always be here to protect you, for now we will be with you in the form of these stones" Jadite said and gave Tuxedo Mask 4 stones, one red, one green, one blue and one yellowy-orange.

" when you need us just touch the stone and seek with your heart" Nephrite explained

"farewell our dear prince, we will always be here… do not lose hope" Kunzite 's voice whispered as the four generals started to fade into swirls of smoke, and the smoke started to float toward the 4 coloured stone respectively.

" take care my prince" Zoisite said as the last of his swirl flew into the blue stone, while Jadite's swirl flew into the red stone, Nephrite swirl flew into the green stone and Kunzite's swirl flew into the yellow-orange stone.

The next thing Tuxedo Mask know was the fog faded, but still in his hand were the four stones, he shook his head to clear them a little and started sprinting, the battle had continued while he was pulled into that encounter, and who knew what had transpired during all this time.

It is 45 minutes into the battle, Sailor Venus was in this battle for the full 40 minutes of the 45 minutes, although in the beginning she had hardly released an attack she still had to dodge and plan battle strategy and communicate with Jupiter. Jupiter now knocked out was there since the beginning until she got knocked out and Saturn, Uranus and Neptune has been here for half an hour now, while Sailor Moon and Mercury was here for a good 20 minutes as well and yet the battle was still going and it didn't look like it was going to stop soon, in fact it looked like they might be on the losing side.

Uranus and Neptune kept attacking that Sieeva guy, determined to take him down. Sailor moon, Venus and Jupiter before was attacking the monster while Mercury was scanning on her Mercurian computer and Saturn kept guard Mercury because Mercury was defenseless while she types away.

" guys we might be able to beat this monster if we pool our energy together" Mercury finally said

" but how are we going to do that without Jupiter being knocked out and we don't even know where Mars is.." Sailormoon asked anxiously

" our attack will greatly diminish if we don't have those two.. " Sailor Venus stressed out to Mercury

" I know, our Sailor Planet attack can and cannot include Sailormoon, I understand that although Sailormoon is strong, her power does not subsitue those of Mars and Jupiter, but because Sailormoon is stronger, we might be able to pull it off.. it's our only chance" Mercury reasoned

" what about if we join forces? Me, Uranus and Neptune" Saturn asked

"we never carried one out, I don't see why not, but.. I'm not sure how the energy signature will carry out.." Merucry said and started to type

" I say we just try it, there;s no time for us to look, we might be exhasued by that time.." Sailormoon began and Mercury bite her lips

" I don't mean it that way Mercury I know you are trying your hardest, it is simple because we are not powerful enough.. I mean worst come to worst we don't kill the monster but we can probably severely injure it.." Sailormoon explained

" I think it will work, Sailormoon's power signature is funnel from the Silver Imperium silver Crystal, and other complicated matters which I do not have time to explain, but Sailormoon is also able to receive power boost from each of you and the power each of you receives is supplemented and nourished from your respective planet, Sailormoon should be able to funnel and channel the Outer's power while you guys initiate a Sailor Planet Attack " Luna reasoned

" Let's try it" Uranus said and smiled

" alright everybody" as they all gathered in a circle

" just what the hell are they doing?" Sieeva thought outloud

" Mercury planet power" Mercury shouted

" Venus Planet power" Venus shouted next

" Eternal Moon Power" Sailormoon followed next

" Saturn Planet power" Saturn said in a Raspy voice

" Neptune Planet power" Neptune shouted

" Uranus planet power" Uranus followed last

" SAILOR PLANET ATTACK" the six soldier shouted together

" ehh?" Sieeva mutted confused as flashes of light illuminated from each soldier

As Siieva's eyes widen, Mercury had blue light, Venus had Orange, Saturn had purple, Uranus had yellow, Neptune had Aqua and Sailormoon had white light, then in a split second, Venus and Mercury's energy signature meshed into one light ball, then Sailormoon's energy signature attached to the ball of light from the back, then Neptune, Saturn and Uranus's energy signature meshed into another ball, then the two energy ball meshed into one great one as it almost hit the monster.

" You will not defeat me" the monster roared but before the monster could do anything, the energy ball hit the monster and the monster disintegrated into splotches of gooey substance.

The soildiers all turn their heads around looking to see if anything else of the monster remained and then Uranus caught sight of Siieva

" well what do you think now?" Uranus challenged

" you may have been able to defeat my minion monster, but it be known that this was one of the weakest and it took you this long and you had to pull your energy together to get rid of it, which means next time you all will probably meet your death and you all are no match for me" Siieva snickered the continued

" if you lay down and surrender I can pledge to my superior to spare you lowly life while take away your power… if you don't I will fore your you die a slow and painful death. Also whatever you do, you cannot stop my great superior… and it is only in matter of short time, when our superior finds what it seeks and claim what is rightfully theirs.. and when the time comes, we will be able to unleash the greatest power of all and lock up our greatest foe, with the help of our allies from other dimensions and timeline victory is only to be ours.. I advise you to lay low and surrender…. I offer this once.. I will however let you think about this.." Siieva scoff

" that day and that time shall never come.. not over my dead body and I have not been dead for centuries and egons" a voice declared and heels could be heard clacking against the marble floor of the mall.

" and who will you be?" Siieva asked rather annoyed

""My guardian deity is a planet floating in time and space, solider of revolution, Sailor Pluto" Pluto announced and appeared

" ah well if it isn't the Guardian of Time gate the great Sailor Pluto herself, wait, I thought Pluto was demoted"Siieva mocked

" bleh it doesn't matter, no matter what those meanies at IAU said, pluto's power will always remain and Pluto will always be a planet" sailor moon boasted and stuck her tongue out in reality not sure if it was true, but knew at least if Setsuna can transform even if Pluto was not really a planet she was at least still had her powers

"well it was great meeting you all however this shall be it today.. " Siieva said then with a snap of fingers he disappeared

" bleh it doesn't matter, no matter what those meanies at IAU said, pluto's power will always remain and Pluto will always be a planet" sailor moon boasted and stuck her tongue out in reality not sure if it was true, but knew at least if Setsuna can transform even if Pluto was not really a planet she was at least still had her powers

" Chimera finish them" Siieva said, his lord had told him not to worry about resistance and he had come to attention there were mage warriors on this rural planet but they were not powerful enough, but he had not know how many of them there really was and although he was sure his powers were superior to theirs, it was best to retreat and be cautious and plan. He waved his fan and he disappear and left was a trail of ashes.

"CHIMERA" the monster shouted

"attention back to this thing, it's not firnedly, at least had rather 'predictable' direction of attacks this one,, none" Jupiter said heaved and jumped as the chimera already released an attack

"this thing is rather ugly" Venus comment

" Mars Flame Sniper" Mars exclaimed and released an attack only the serpent part of the monster spit out some poison and Mar's attack disappear, not even smoke remained

" huh?"Mars exclaimed taken aback

" be careful!" Mercury said seeing the serpent spit poison at marks direction, she ran towards mars, pushed her out of the way and released a bubble freeze, she did catch the creature off guard and was able to freeze the poison as the rest of them sighted in relief.

"well that about ends the battle, the question is where is Mars and Tuxedo Mask?" Sailormoon asked to no one in particular

" not to mention we need to go check on Jupiter" Mercury added

" No need to wonder I am here, sorry for the holdup, it 's a rater long and sort of complicated subject, I need to discuss with all of you, we should meet at the temple" a deep masculine voice said

" Tuxedo Mask, you're okie!" Sailormoon exclaimed and heaved a sight of relief

" Sorry to ave you worried.." Tuxedo Mask replied then look around

" I'm here as well, I also ran into a situation that hell me up, its time we have a meeting" Sailor Mars said and stepped forward

" then we'll go grab Jupiter.." Uranus and Neptune said

" it's okie we'll go, you guys are battle wary, sorry we did not step into help, but we wanted to observe how you guys hold up against the enemy" a new voice spoke up

" Maker?" Venus asked

" yo" Fighter said and smiled

"we're here on a mission sent by our princess, and also to deliver a message to the princess of white moon, future queen of Crystal Tokyo" Healer began

" ugh." Sailormoon began slight taken aback and rather confused

" In any case we should discuss this at the temple with you guys, we'll go get Jupiter, we'll see you all at the temple in abot half an hour, Ja Ne" Fighter said and waved, then the three Star Lights was gone ina quick flash

" That must have been the Legendary Star Lights.." a new voice squealed

" Who do we have this time: Uranus asked rather a bit annoyed

"Chibimoon?" Sailormoon asked and turn around

" hai everyone I'm here to fight along side al of you" Chibimoon exclaimed

" Small Lady glad to see you arrive safely.." Pluto began

" Yes Puu" Chibimoon smiled then gave Pluto a look telling her not to worry about the Quartets

" Well guess we have no choice but to go, plus this battle was rather.." Uranus began then stopped, her spirit being slightly dampered by the hard fought battle, in which she knew they almost lost

**45 Minutes after the battle, at Temple**

" thanks for bringing me.. but my strength is all better now.." Jupiter said smiling at Maker

" no problem, look the rest of the gals are here" Maker exclaimed smiling

"let's de-transform by the trees" Venus said moving her head form side to side to check out the area

All the girls de-transformed back to their civilian forms, except Haruka, Michelle and Hotaru, who arrived in Haruka's yellow sport car and it wouldn't be very wise if the public caught three sailor senshi driving or sitting inside a yellow sports car, all the public had to do was memorize the car's license plate and track them down who they were that way. It was too much of a risk. Setsuna was no where to be found, but the rest had guess she was probably in Raye's room at the shine, since all she had to do was open a portal, and walk through. Traveling for the time senshi was an easy thing, relative to the rest of them.

In a few minutes everyone was gathered in Raye's room; well _almost_ everyone Haruka sat beside Michelle almost right in front of the door, with Hotaru to Michelle's right. Setsuna sat beside Hotaru and the next was chibi-Usa. Next to Chibi-Usa, was Mina and next to Mina was Raye, then it was Serena sitting beside Darien. To the right of Darien was Amy then next to Amy was Takkie,, Seiya and Yaten, then next to Yaten was Lita who was the one that sat to the left of Haruka. Diana was sitting by Chibi-Usa's feet while Luna and Artemis sat together by Serena's feet. There was tea close to everyone's feet and food was placed in the middle of the circle. But at this time, even Serena was not eating; instead everyone sitting in the circle was very quiet and they all looked around at each othr expecting someone else other than themselves to talk.

" Okie I think we have enough sitting around… let's get this started" Haruka suddenly spoke up

" well how about we organize this out first.." Amy began and everyone gave her a look

" well it'll be better right there's obviously a few pressing concerns but if we all jump from topic to topic it will be too confusing, and why don't we introduce ourselves first, I know most of us know each other now, but we're using English names some of us sound quite different and plus the Star Lights don't know Chibi-Usa and Chibi-Usa don't know Star Lights.. " Amy began with a bit of sheepish look on her face.

So a quick introduction was made, with Seiya falling flat on her face nearly knocking her tea over when he was told that Chibi-Usa was Serena's and Darien's future daughter, and even Yaten was caught off surprise when Diana was introduced as Artemis and Luna's daughter which caused Luna to blush a deep shade of red, clearly visible even with her dark fur.

" well than now that's done, why don't we start with why Mars and Tuxedo Mask was late, then we can figure out why Chibi-Usa and the Star Lights are here and Pluto then we can discuss about the enemy" Amy offered

" I think Amy had it well planned… now.. Raye or Darien .. one of you can start us off" Luna requested

"Lady first" Darien offered and Raye sighted that was what she was afraid.. she wasn't sure how to make of the situation, she was still in a daze.

" Okie, here goes, after I received the message, I tried to transform but I couldn't (gasp were heard across the room) don't worry, it was because Queen Serenity, that's Princess Serenity's mother, previous Queen of the Moon Kingdom and Serena is Princess Serenity reincarnated (seeing the blank face of the Star Lights) came to me with a message " Raye began explained pausing to let everyone digest what she said

" So what was her message…?" Mina asked quietly

" there is an evil coming greater than all evil we have fought in the past combined, there is help coming but don't expect the help to help us defeat the enemy, basically saying we can't just sit back and expect our help to defeat this evil and nor should we think that now that we have help here, the evil will be dusted easily, and I guess the help she was referring to are the Star Lights and Chibi-Usa" Raye said thoughtfully

" was there anything else?" Michelle spoke up thinking Queen Serenity must have also said more in her message

" Queen Serenity said and I quote her directly 'The sailor soldiers of this sol system must achieve another level of power; in-order to achieve this power, look deep within your hearts then you will achieve the level of power' that is what she said directly" Raye exclaimed then sighted still a bit annoyed with the vagueness of the message

" but that is so vague.. or maybe that's just me.." Lita began

" that's what I said to the Queen too, not to be rude, but then she didn't explain future and left, she only told me to take care of the princess for her… " Raye huffed

" I'm sure the Queen has her reason" Artemis began

" I know but it's just frustrating, then she left and I was able to transform, but when I got here, the battle was over.." Raye said apologetically and then she looked over at Darien

" I had a somewhat similar experience.." Darien began

" you got a vision from Queen Serenity as well? How come you guys didn't see each other? And how come Serena didn't get the vision then?" Mina asked in a rush

" Mina let him continue" Amy reprimanded

" opps sorry" Mina smiled sheepishly

" no, I got a visit from my Generals.." Darien began then stopped wondering what the inner senshi's reaction would be and of course Serena's

" you mean the same Dark Kingdom Generals…" Amy asked almost as disbelief

" Yes, as in Jadite, Zoicite, Kunzite, and Nephrite" Darien replied

"Why would they make a vision to you, they betrayed you.." Lita said with bitterness in her voice

" they didn't want to, they were influenced by Metallica and Beryl's magic and mislead. When they betrayed they made a pledge that for all eternity their bodies and soul is sold to the Dark Kingdom, and so now their bodies are casted inside crystal coffin, so but with the help and forgiveness of Queen Serenity, she was able to start to undo what happened due to their false pledge" Darien explained

" False pledge what's that?" Mina asked all surprised

" I think it's trying to tell us that, because they were mis-lead especially by black magic, the pledge they made is not absolute, so it can be override" Michelle explained

" Yes, that's exactly what is it, their bodies are now in crystal coffins, where I don't know, but they said if I seek their help I will be able to find them.. with these stones" Darien said then reached into his inner coat pocket and grabbed 4 stones, each coloured different

" You're gonna talk to stones?" Yaten asked incredulously raising his eyebrows

" I was gonna say the same thing.." Haruka said her eyebrows also crocked up

" That's what they told me,.. but I know right now If I summon them they wouldn't come out, so I couldn't show you.." Darien explained he had a rather pensive look on his face

" And why would that be.." Artemis asked which earned a slap from Luna thinking how dense he is

" Ouch what was that for?" Artemis yeowled in pain rubbing the back of his cat head with his paw

" I don't think they want to face the senshi, or not yet at least.." Darien explained

" and that would be.?" Yaten asked (voicing his confusion that the other two lights, Hotaru and Chibi-Usa feel)

"well it's definitely not us, so something must had happened before we arrived" Michelle explained then shrugged

" Ahh" Seiya replied in acknowledgement

" they were our enemies, our first enemies, so I still don't trust them" Lita exclaimed rather pissed off

" which is why they don't want to come out Lita " Serena said smiling

"Serena are you not mad?" Lita asked furious and confused

"Yeah meatball head, you can't be too forgiving and loving all the time" Raye reprimand

" but they were under influenced and take Nephrite for example, even when he was under the dark magic, he showed he still had a human side, he never wanted to hurt Naru in the end, in his last few attack he always went soft when he saw Naru, if one thing you guys should have learned from now ad if you don't you should learn is, forgiveness may not solve all problems but forgiveness certainly solve more problems then hatred. In order to for us to heal our enemies and to help them return to the right path, we must first forgive them, if not it will be an endless path of destruction, I understand punishment must be served sometimes and sometimes elimination must happen, but we have to take a grain of salt with a grain of sand " Serena exclaimed

The room stayed silent until Haruka broke the silence with something many of them wouldn't have thought would come out of her mouth

" I have to say, because of Serena's pure love of life, her forgiveness, her believes, we have won a lot of battles that way. She's right, but that's not to say we shouldn't be cautious, not just with the generals but with everyone else" Haruka said

" Which is also reason why we want to apologize for the way we treated you " Michelle added looking at the Star Lights

" Well apology accepted, I think if we switch position we might have done the same thing" Takiki exclaimed

" Well I would like to make an extended apology to Seiya, you see for one, we are the outer senshi of this sol system, we stand a guard protecting the princess and the extended alliances from the outer reaches of this solar, it is our job to eliminate threat from anyone and anything outside of this solar system, so when you guys came, at the same time as Galaxia we were on guard, we don't know if we could trust you, our uttermost objective is to protect our princess… and I was extra harsh at you because you were hitting on Serena, that in effect would disrupt the time line… " Haruka explained

" I understand, but first you can't blame me for being attracted to such a lovely young lady (which caused Serena to blush a deep shade of red) second I didn't know she had a boyfriend at first and when I found out she did, I didn't know he wasnn't able to reach out to her because his star seed was stolen, I just thought he was being a jerk…and of course I understand your duty to protect your princess, we would do the same, and if you came to Kinmoku and then asked us to help you fight some enemy, I wouldn't trust you either, so apology accepted" Seiya said and extended his hand and Haruka extended her hand out and shook it.

While this whole exchanged happened, Mina had stayed silent, her eyes had a slight far away look and her aura if anyone can actually feel it was different. This change was largely left unnoticed by everyone in the room, except for two pairs of eyes. Artemis and Yaten's but neither had voiced out their concern, both had the same sentiment about exposing Mina's change in emotion and option of silence.

" Okie. Now that's sorted out, next why are you guys here, same thing goes to Chibi-Usa, although you do make regular visits.. Amy began, trying to get the meeting back to order, not that it was out of order, but just more concentration on pressing matters.

" we are sent here by our princess.." Yaten began then looked at Takiki and Seiya

" We are sent here to deliver a message to your, our princess told us, the Sailor Senshi of this sol system along with us must immediately set out on a mission to find 4 sacred bells, then these 4 bells will join together to form one big sacred bell..but what it does we're not too sure…" Seiya began

" What are these 4 small bells call and what is this big bell call?" Artemis asked his tail waving behind him

" the 4 small bells are called chalice of Imbloc and the big bell is called the sacred chalice of Litha " Seiya replied

" Imbolc and Litha, these terms all sound familiar" Raye said

" If I'm not mistaken,Imbolc is one of the four principal festivals of the Irish calendar, celebrated either at the beginning of February or at the first local signs of Spring. Originally dedicated to the goddess Brigid " Amy explained

" Okie… is there anything more on that?" Luna asked hopping onto Amy's lap

" That's all I know off the top of my head, however I can do a search on the computer, it should give us more background information.." Amy said the paused, she then promptly took out her Mercurian palm top and started typing away.

"Fire and purification are an important aspect of this festival. Brigid (also known as Brighid, Bríde, Brigit, Brìd) is the goddess of poetry, healing and smithcraft. As both goddess and saint she is also associated with holy wells, sacred flames, and healing. The lighting of candles and fires represents the return of warmth and the increasing power of the Sun over the coming months." Amy read off the palm top

" well that's interesting but I'm not sure how that is going to help us with our search on these bells…" Michelle said thoughtfully

" well at least we know what it's called right now, maybe all that information will lead us to somewhere later.." Hotaru chirped trying to lighten up the atmosphere

" I did some reading before we came here, the big sacred bell I think should call and awaken either the 'Sister of Cosmos' or has something to do with 'Star cauldron'" Taiki added

" okie… whose this 'Sister of Cosmos'? " Mina asked to no one

" we don't know… and we don't know but we are guessing it has to do with the legendary sailor solider who can fight the ultimate evil… " Yaten explained

" but wasn't Sailor Galaxia was the strong legendary Sailor Solider that seal chaos within herself then got corrupted?" Raye asked

" well I guess Sailor Galaxia was only strongest when this Sailor Solider was asleep… even back then it was not time for her to awaken??? Or maybe she wasn't born yet???" Taiki offered

" I already feel a headache coming and I thought everything was settled" Lita sighted

" well I wanna say this, Sailor Moon did defeat Sailor Galaxia so.. that already proves that Sailor Galaxia isn't the strongest.." Michelle reason

" that's true… I think maybe Sailor Moon, and Sailor Galaxia are parallel like if we rank them, but still one of them is slightly stronger.. and so this being is either parallel to Sailor Moon and Sailor Galaxia or a level ahead of them…" Hotaru began

" Wait what do you mean?" Serena asked not following

" its like 'us' the outer senshi we are parallel in rank, but as the soldier of destruction and rebirth I would be identified as the strongest, but the leadership role isn't with me, the leader of the outer senshi is Sailor Uranus, and in some ways Uranus is stronger than me.. but what I'm alluding to is, sometimes what we're identified with isn't what we really are and also maybe Sailor Galaxia is short on something compared to this other mystery warrior.. if there is one.." Hotaru explained

" I think I fathom what she is getting at.. but it is still rather a complicated situation…" Raye began and looked around the room, everyone kind of nodded and had a thoughtful look on their face.

" Well, I'm going to have to do some research.. and that star cauldron thing… " Amy began and took out a pad of sticky notes and pencil and scribble some notes, her Mercurian computer sitting by her feet as well.

" Okie… Guess we can go look for these 'bells' (Mina gestured with her fingers) for now, and we'll have to go do research, of course our main source will have to come from our brain Amy, since she does have the computer, but maybe we can all pitch in and look, like Libraries and what not.." Mina suggested then shrugged her shoulders

" that would be a good idea, I'll talk with the generals when I get home, maybe they'll know something… " Darien added then looked around

There was a pause of silence which seems like eons to some of them… so finally Chibi-Usa took this as her que to talk

" I came to help aid the senshi of this time to fight the evil. There are things I can't say because it will disrupt the timeline, but there are concerns in the future and Crystal Tokyo's council as well as their alliances across the galaxy all agreed someone needs to return to the past, being a descendent of Neo-Queen Serenity, I am able to wield the power of the Ginzuishou, which is very important incase Serena is knocked out for extended period of time or if something… bad happens to her.. Anyways in time things will clear up, even I'm not sure. But All I know is I am needed here…" Chibi-Usa explained

" but you are the one and only descendent of Neo-Queen Serenity and King Edymion, you are next in line to take the throne, shouldn't you stay back in Crystal Tokyo, I fathom no matter how dangerous Crystal Tokyo and that time is, it is nothing compared to what we are going to face?" Haruka questioned looking at Chibi-Usa then at Setsuna

" but if I shall not return, Neo Queen Serenity and King Edymion can still rule, they are granted immortality they will not age nor die…also if anything happens now, then there will be no future anyways… " Chibi-Usa explained

" it does make sense, the King and Queen would not have gone through with it, if it didn't make sense, plus Pluto is here…" Michelle said thoughtfully casting Setsuna a look

" the King and Queen and even the ruling councils were reluctant to watch Small Lady come back, especially the ruling council but King Endymion and Queen Serenity said as long as it is Small Lady's wish and her own choice, then they respect her decision and they will let her come back, Kind Endymion, Queen Serenity, the ruling council and other members of the Silver alliance had numerous meetings about what to do about this threat, this current time frame is facing, it is also possible that representatives of Silver alliance in the future will sent help to this time line, although nothing was set in stone when we left, members of the Silver Alliance still needs to report back to their own planet or star system and work things out." Diana added

" so you are saying we may be receiving help from the future from the Silver Alliance?" Darien asked wanting clarification

" that or sailor warriors from other planets and star system in this time line may feel the threat is big enough to sent help, right now these planets and star systems are not part of the Silver Alliance with Earth like they are in the 30th century, but even in the 30th century there are planets and star systems that are close by but had chosen not to join the Silver Alliance" Diana explained

" well I'm not sure if I'm happy about help coming.." Lita began

" Wy is that?" Hotaru asked looking at Lita

" It's great that we'll have help to defeat the enemy but then that would also mean, the enemy is so strong we are not capable of defeating it ourselves, for us it is a destiny we have to fulfille to protect the prince and princess and this planet, but think about the normal everyday individuals that will get caught up in this, say when they are looking for the sacred bell or them just being in the vicinity of the battle ground and what if unfortunately we fail, what will be the outcome of this planet? Of the people here?" Lita asked gravely

" that is why we will not fail" Serena announced determined

" Okie, now that's sorted, another pressing matter would be the Pluto is now demoted and no longer considered a planet" Amy said anxiously looking around the room

" Yeh we saw it on the news this morning, but since you still have your powers, that means the International Astronomical Union (IAU) had it all wrong…" Hotaru began then stopped not sure what else to say but she had hope in her small voice

" I knew this would happen, first of all the vote itself was pass through but less than 1/5th of the total conference was there voting. Second with the current technology the humans have developed it is very hard for scientist to grasp what is really out there in space, they don't have the means to really collect viable and extensive information. Third even if humans had developed the technology this is an issue that is far more than simply science and with humanity's tendency to make organizational systems for things beyond their comprehension is a faulty gesture at best. Forth and lastly, another reason I and the rest of you should not be concerned about this is because even back in the Silver Millennium, Pluto was a bit different then the rest of the 'planets'. My duty was not a protector of the silver millennium, I had not bid my loyalty as protector of Princess Serenity, my duty is guard the line of Serenity until the current princess, Serena. Basically I had to make sure the lineage of Serenity was not broken until Serena, the last heir of the moon kingdom, last pure royal bloodline of Serenity. I was to stood guard because I was Guardian of Pluto, my birthright is to control and watch time. During the fall of Silver Millennium I was not part of the battle and during the enons of time as each of you were reborn I the sole warrior stood guard mostly at the Gate of Time, and I watched each and everyone of you reincarnated, that is why I am not like any of you, I am the same warrior that stood during the first line of serenity was born, I existed before the Silver Millennium. When Serena takes the throne as Neo Queen Serenity, in the 30th century I am still that same warrior as well. And of course I continued my job guarding the Gate of Time" Setsuna explained

" but why until only Serena. Did you have to make sure the lineage of serenity was not broken?" Lita asked confused

" The lineage of serenity was produced as a result of the Ginzuishou, so each serenity is in fact a carbon copy of the previous, created by the Ginzuishou, and 'Serenity' is a magical being… a mystified magical being created by let me reiterate by the Ginzuishou " Setsuna elucidated

" hmm so Princess Serenity, Serena here, I guess, fell in love with Prince Edymion, reincarnated Chiba Mamorou also now known as Darien, so they had Chibi-Usa, hence the next generation was produced not by one person or Magical being with a crystal but by the love of two people or one person and one magical reincarnated being, hence the line of Serenity is not needed to continue.." Michelle analyzied out loud

" but Chibi-Usa isn't a pure 'Serenity' so isn't there a consequence to that then?" Taiki asked a bit baffled

" yes, that Is why she was not given the name Serenity, but Usagi, to honor her mother's past self, and as for the consequences, it's in the stars to know and even I cannot discern what will the eventual consequences be, or at least they are not unlocked yet" Setsuna answered

" There is another reason why the line of Serenity stops at Serena, but m memories are not unlocked yet, I guess it is not time and Oh no pun intended" Setsuna said grinning, but behind that grin she held a thought, she was only half lying, it really wasn't time for them to know yet, but there is a reason why the line of Serenity stopped at Serena, but they didn't need to know why, they didn't need to know Serena had a direct connect to Cosmo itself. And to her, her sole duty is to watch so that the line of Serenity until Serena was not broken and when Serena was born to guard over her until the time was right. To Pluto aside from guarding the Gate of Time which was her birth right, protected Serena until the time came are the 2 sole purpose of her existence and everything else, even the life of Small Lady was expendable. It was sad for her to admit but yes, even the life of precious Small Lady was expendable. But these are secrets only she knew. She wasn't going to let the others know, letting them know would only make them upset and furious. And that she could not risk and did not want.

" so who do you think this new enemy is?" Haruka asked cutting into Setsuna's thought

" we don't know, all we know is what we told you, but the minion the enemy sent out, Seeiva..he's very powerful" Taiki spoke softly

" that Seeiva guy's mission seem to be coming out and testing to see our abilities and see how many of us there are and to declare war upon us.." Hotaru exclaimed a little mad

" he was doing a scouting report for his master and delivering the message of intention his master has to us…" Mina said softly

" wel at least we didn't show them our full force, Mars and Tuxedo Mask wasn't there, Chibi-moon wasn't there… star lights wasn't there, Pluto wasn't there… we weren't a full team, not to mention I was knocked out for a bit.. it shouldn't be that bad right guys?" Lita asked not sure if she was trying to convince the others or herself

" well she's right and we still have additional help" Chibi-Usa said brightl.y

" huh? " they all asked confused

" Girls, come in, Presenting to you, the Amazon Quartets" Chibi Usa said cheerfully and the door flew open

" I'm Sailor Ceres, some of you know me as Ceres-Ceres" the pink haired one said.

"Sailor Juno, civilian name, Jun-Jun" The green haired girl said.

"Sailor Vesta, call me Vesu-Vesu" She was the neo-scout with red hair.

"I'm Palla-Palla also known as Sailor Palla" the hyper and youngest of the amazon quartet added cutely.

" its.." Serena began but couldn't continue

" them.." Mina began also coulnd't finish

" the girls from the circus? The dead moon circus?" Amy exclaimed and everyone looked at her, while she blushed a deep shade of red

" we are the Amazon Quartets, protectors and Guardian of Princess Usagi" Vesu-Vesu explained

" when you saw us, we were not suppose to be awoken yet, we are protectors of Princess Usagi, we are as some refer to us the Neo-Sailor senshi, hence we should not appear until the 30th century, we were placed asleep by Queen Serenity and due to that our souls were in Elysion, when we were in Elysion playing Queen Nehellenia said she was holy being like Queen serenity, she was looking for us but gotten lost and tired and fell asleep. But our laughter woke up her up and lead her to us, by request of Queen Serenity we were to be woken up and Queen Nehellenia said as a personal thanks from her for waking her up with beautil laujghter she personally would Queen Nehellenia and the rest of the Dark Moon Circus invaded Elysion, she found us and awoken us early, she tricked us and said she was holy being like Queen Serenity and it was under Queen serenity request she grant us the power and the ability to dream forever, never growing old " Ceres-Ceres explain

"but we were fooled, we were not suppose to be woken up yet and Queen Nehellenia and the rest of the Dead Moon Circus was already invading Elysion. We were not sure what to do at first but she came to us in a mirror, when we picked up the mirror to get a closer look at her, we were transformed instantly " Jun-Jun continued

" when we help you defeat the Dark Moon circus and Queen Nehellenia, we had started to clean our mistake and sins, and when Usa left to go back to the 30th century, shortly after we were approached by Pluto, Neo Queen Serenity is willing to give us a second chance to redeem our mistakes, but we would have to go to 30th century, because we were never suppose to be part of this time-line anyways" Vesu-Vesu elaborated

" so we took the opportunity and so we arrived in beautiful Crystal Tokyo of the 30th century and then we found out we were not only forgiven but treated very nicely, we were to be protectors of Usa, in Crystal Tokyo we trained everyday and play too of course" Palla Palla squealed with a toothy smile, giving all the older girls a cute smile

" ehh before we continue please excuse Palla Palla, she is rather, childish.." Cere-Ceres said embarrassed

" Oh no it's all right, she's very cute and adorable" Michelle said smiling petting Palla Palla on the head

" oh boy I can just see how she is going to be spoil rotten even further.." Jun Jun muttered under her breath to Vesu-Vesu and Ceres-Ceres in responds the other 2 nodded their heads

The meeting continued for a bit longer, but the conversation on battles, enemies and all that dwindle to almost nothing, instead replaced by plans for the night and the rest of the weekend. Finally half an hour later, everyone decided it was enough for the day so everyone broke off into their own groups. The Quartets were leaving with the Outers as it has been decided while they were here, they would live with the Outers, since it would be hard to explain to Serena's parent while four extra kids will be staying with them. Although Chibi-Usa could easily use Luna-P to alter their mind some more, another fact was, there was no room at Serena's place. The happy 'family' of Serena, Darien and Chibi-Usa was going to go have snacks. Ami and Takii was going to go to the library to do research with Luna tagging along. Seiya and Yaten was left with the task to go to the mall and supermarket to stock up their apartment. Raye and Lita had eagerly volunteered to help, Seiya didn't mind but Yaten was rather annoyed. This all left Minako alone. Everyone was actually surprised she wasn't the first one to volunteer to go to the mall and supermarket with Seiya and Yaten; the blonde simply plaster on a smile and waved them off saying she had a family thing she absolutely must attend or would be skinned alive. Satisfy with her answer everyone left. While everyone was chattering and leaving the shrine and walking down the steps, Mina lingered back, she even pretend to bend over to tie her shoe-lace so Raye will past her and she will be the last out of the group going down the steps.

Mina walked quietly down the street, Artemis trailed beside her, knowing something was bothering her but wasn't sure how to ask her. Silence filled the air as the two walked.

" thanks for not ratting me out Artemis, you know I have no family meeting I have to attend" Mina said softly turned and kneeled down to face Artemis

" Mina I have been with you for so long, I consider you like a child of my one in some sort of way, although I know you are not a cat, I can tell something was bothering you, but if you did not want to share with anyone else then I respect your decision, I hope that when you have thought this through you will at least come and talk to me, not in detail if you don't want to, but just let me know you are okie?" Artemis asked

" I will, let's walk to the park okie? " Mina said with a half hearted smile, picking up Artemis, she put him on her shoulders and stood up.

" hey you guys go ahead first I remember something I have to do" Yaten said suddenly

" we just got to Earth last night what exactly is there that you need to do?" Seiya asked annoyed

" quite being a nosy brat and mind your own business.. I'll give you a ring later and meet you guys at the mall or supermarket okie? Alright bye!" Yaten said hurriedly and sped off in the opposite direction

Yaten walked briskly down the sidewalk trying to catch a certain blonde with a red bow in her hair.

In a pool of deep blackness and nothingness, a swirl of black morphed into solid mass, shaped like a human male. This figure had dark blue hair with metallic streaks, deep dark eyes and dark red crimson lips. His skin tone was regular, not too light not too dark, but he had a slight tan to his look. He stood about six feet and 2 -3 inches tall. He had on black suit with black dress-shirt with a silver tie. He sat cross legged in nothingness but really there was a throne there 'a nothingness throne'. Who was this being? This being was Erebus. His lips curled into a smirk as he thought about his plans.

"Mina! " A voice echoed to Mina's ear as she was walking over to the park bench. She turned around and looked, standing 10 feet away from her was a silvery haired man; for a second it seems that the world had stopped. He's dead wasn't he? No he was coming back. Coming back to ruined everything, he and the rest of them were coming back to ruined their lives again. No way in hell was she ever going to believe him and forgive him. His betrayal had hurt. And when he slain that sword into her, she had said goodbye. It was goodbye forever. There was no way she will forgive him not even if the rest of them did. And she curses Aphrodite for this sick curse.

" Mina?"a hand suddenly waved infront of her face and she snapped out of it.. "huh" was her first replied that she was back on planet earth, then she shook her head. It was not him. It was someone else and that someone else was Yaten. So he did not stand before her at all. He didn't stand before her to ask for forgiveness or explain. Not that there was anything to explain or any need to. No he didn't stand there. He was not there. And he was never there.

" Mina are you okie?" Yaten asked softly

" yeah of course.. ehehe just wanted to walk in the park before I join my family ehehe gotta go..!" Mina said quickly wanting to get away

" Mina stop lying, I know you don't have a family gathering. If you don't want to talk about it that's fine, but it's not healthy to act this way. I came hoping maybe I can talk to you but if you don't want to say something. I can offer you silent companionship" Yaten said softly while grabbing her hands

" Yaten.." Mina began then sigthed and nodded

The two walked over to the bench and sat Artemis stayed quiet the whole time, in truth he was a bit hurt Mina might explain to Yaten what was wrong and not him, but then he was just relief that there might be a chance that Mina would open up.

The two sat on the bench with Artemis between them. They sat in silence, the sun was slowly setting and I filled the sky with vibrant colours of orange, pink, yellow, purple, red with still tinges of blue here and there with meshes of white cloud flowing.

Finally what seems like eternity, Mina spoke.

" the generals of Prince Endymion or Darien as you now know him as, were loves of the inner senshi in all our previous lives " Mina said quietly her eyes caste down

" Mina you retained your memories, but how is that possible the rest of them.." Artemis began then stopped

" wait what do you mean by ALL past previous lives?" Yaten also asked (while Artemis was asking his question)

" I'll explain how I know in a bit Artemis and when I say ALL past previous lives I mean, ALL. Sailor Venus has been reincarnated more than once, when the time line ends or when the stars die out, Sailor Venus is reincarnated same thing as everyone else. Time is endless, continuous yet it is not. Take George Washington for example, he lived in linear time, like now, so he had to reach death at a certain point. But he is reincarnated after he dies, just in his case he's not reincarnated into George Washington again, he could be reincarnated into a bird? A Tree? Joe blow, Bob or Mary Sue. With us we are always reincarnated into our Sailor Senshi, Sailor Venus for me, Sailor Mars for Raye and etc. I'm not sure if we have the same name in the past but who she looked the same as me. And who she was is essentially me. I couldn't explain to someone who goes to church about this, but you as a Star child must be able to comprehend what I am saying. A star always chooses a child, when the star dies, the chosen one is either reincarnated or a new child was chosen to represent that star or planet when the planet or star itself reborns. " Mina explained

" okie, I understand and.." Yaten asked

"before the last battle of the silver millennium, all the inner Sailor Senshi fell in love with one of Prince Endymion's general, as the last battle was approaching, the generals turned against Endymion and along with rest of the Dark Kingdom, they attacked the moon " Mina raspy voice let out

Yaten and Artemis waited but Artemis could already guess what was bothering Mina then.

" They kill us, the slain of that blade into me, was the deepest wound that had ever strike me. The hit I took before I die fighting The Dark Kingdom at the north pole or the hit I took from Sailor Galaxia is nothing compared to that. He promised me forever and an eternity, but why. Not only did he betray the prince and consequently the princess and Queen Serenity, but he betrayed me. They betrayed all of us and now they want us to forgive them. Forgive them like nothing happen? Like they did not kill us? I was the last one standing. I saw Mercury then Mars then Jupiter fall in front of my eyes. And they especially him want us to believe them now? To seek forgiveness. I swear on Cupid's bed and Aphrodite's throne that…" but Mina didn't get to finish as Yaten's lips were upon hers and her eyes widen. His kiss was firm but not invading, it was comforting but it was not sweet nor bitter.

" don't say something that you will regret one day. If this happens then it must be fate either it is to extend that vow of love that was denied or to seal the wound, fate has a way of entering our lives. If you don't do it for yourself or for your prince and princess, do it for me at least.." Yaten said in a whispery voice while holding on Mina's chin

" Do it for you?" Mina asked rhetorically almost in a dream like state but not quite

" I like you mina, no matter how I deny it I wouldn't say I love you, but I feel strong affection for you, You may be blonde, and ditzy, not as klutzy as Serena, but not far behind. But you are also someone passionate, loving and a fierce warrior. You and I are from different planets it may eventually never work out, but we can visit each other and you will always hold a special place in my heart. In order to love again, you must be able to forgive and maybe forget. You cannot hold onto this anger forever, it will slowly consume you and you will slowly crumble away. Plus the solider of love and beauty shouldn't be carrying this much hate and anger anyways" Yaten said then leaned back

" You like me?" Mina asked

" yeh, something about you, I'm not in love with you.. not yet at least, I think maybe how Taiki feels about Amy. There's this special feeling there. It is nothing like what Darien and Serena has, or Haruka and Michelle or how Seiya feels for Serena and it probably doesn't equal to what your past life shared with those Generals before they turn evil but no there is a certain fondness there and I wouldn't want to see you crumble away and I bet Artemis or your other friends wouldn't either.." Yaten said then sighted looking up at the sky, wondering what was it that made him go so deep, he had never planned to let the blonde know in the end he couldn't be with her. But maybe it was those sad blue but round blue eyes that looked into his or the way her body looked so fragile as she stood there and her golden hair swaying in the wind.

" That was very nice, I didn't expect you to.. but none the less its so hard, its like I cn still feel the wound…and as for why I remember, only because I am Aphrodite, or what's the closest thing there is to her, I am the goddess of love and beauty, I know because of that and I'm sure the rest of them doesn't know, they only think they are evil and un-trustable because of our previous run in with the dark Kingdom" Mina said sighting

"Mina…" Artemis began then stopped not sure what to say

" it's okie Artemis, its part of who I am" Mina said and smiled briefly

" Well it's getting late we should go, but remember I'm always here to talk. Because Aphrodite to me always smiles not frown or cry and I meant what I said earlier" Yaten said stood up and offered his hand to Mina.

Mina took Yaten's hand and let him pull her up from the park bench.

" Thank you.. I guess I do feel better.." Mina said softly then looked towards the ground shuffling her feet a bit

" Always my pleasure, I'll walk you home" Yaten smiled and Mina nodded and smiled back. The first read smile since that morning when she was shopping.

On the way home Artemis was sitting on Mina's shoulder again, he looked up at Yaten while Yaten and Mina walked side by side. Catching each other's eyes. Artemis and Yaten each found new respect for each other as well as understanding. And as Artemis continued to look at Yaten's face from the side, he had a appreciative look. This appreciative look on the feline's face did not go unnoticed by Yaten who simply toss his head back a little and gave the cat a smile and a simple nod.

**  
Somewhere in Darkness's haven, **

"General Siieva" a voice echoed through the invisible door

" Yes?" Siieva asked

" Lord Erebus ask to speak to you" the voice revealed to him

" I'll be right out once I make myself look presentable" Siieva said and sighted as he got up, stretch out his limbs and stood in front of a stream of black smoke. The black smoke materialize into what humans will call a mirror. He looked at himself. Deciding the cape he had was not needed. He straighten out his Arabic style shirt and his black dress pants, he snapped his fingers and a pair of black dress shoes appeared on his feet. Running his hand through his hair, satisfy he walked out of his room, down a few different hallways (making turns along the way), he appeared by the entrance of the throne room. He turned his head around looking for a messenger but saw none and lifted his hand to knock but was interrupted by his lord

" Siieva, you can come in" Lord Erebus's resonated through the invisible door

Siieva reached up and pushed open the invisible door open. He walked up and stopped a few feet away from Lord Erebus who of course was sitting lazily on the throne.

" Lord Erebus" Siieva kneeled and bow respectfully

" no need to be formal, you may stand" Lord Erebus said and beckoned with his hands for Siieva to stand up

" Thank You my Lord" Siieva replied graciously

" Siieva how was the errand I sent you out today?" Lord Erebus asked

"Just as you have predicted my lord, today when I sent out a monster to see if there was any resistance, there was 7 beings called the sailor senshi that resisted. Two was there early at the battle, Venus and Jupiter they did not do much attack. Their energy level I would say is still a threat but not a huge problem, especially if they are alone or just in pairs. The minion I sent out was Chimera, a lower grade underlings of mine. Venus and Jupiter held their own but Chimera did not attack full force with just the two of them there, to Chimera, it was more like sweating away lazy flies or yawning." Siieva said

" but Venus and Jupiter was still standing since Chimera only devoted so little attention and energy at them?" Lord Erebus questioned

" Yes my lord, if Chimera had even given them 10 more attention, they would have been severely injured or dead. However as I have mentioned, Jupiter and Venus did not attack much, they were mostly on defense, Jupiter although seem to be the stronger warrior in terms of strength, Venus seems to be more experience and thoughtful in terms of battle strategy, in future battles she may be able to use that to stall time and hence weaken our energy" Siieva analyzed

" that might be a concern but continue" Lord Erebus motioned

" the next three warrior that showed up was Uranus, Neptune and Saturn. These 3 are the ones I will be concern. They had openly challenged me especially Uranus and Neptune. Uranus got quick speed and aim. Neptune is calm and greatly agile, Uranus takes the lead and Neptune follows with reinforcement, it would seem better to separate those two in battle. Saturn is a small warrior, but I sense in her a strong fierce aura, so strong it is almost akin to us. She seems to be able to control her powers very well as I sense she is even more powerful than Uranus and Neptune. Saturn did not participate much in the battle especially when the warrior Moon and Mercury arrived. Mercury seems to be the weakest. She stood off to the side typing away on what is to be a computer. She was the one that provided them a plausible answer to destroy chimera. Although weak, she is very critical to them as she is able to devise battle strategy and analyze whatever we sent out as them, Together with Venus, I believe they can easily come up with good battle plans and with the power level of Uranus, Neptune and Saturn, battles for us will waste a lot of energy, but clearly these are just my observations and please excuse my lack of analogy I had not had time to analyze today's battle and the enemies." Siieva said and bowed

" And what about this Moon warrior, could she be the legendary Sailor Moon?" Lord Erebus asked ignoring the last part of Siieva comment from earlier

" Ah yes my lord, that is what she had introduced herself, along with a very corny speech may I add" Siieva asked

" And what of her powers and energy.. she was able to defeat father. And even father had been able to take over the strongest warrior's mind and body.. I am very weary of this Sailor Moon, yet very interested in her" Erebus asked and cocked an eyebrow up

" well. SailorMoon, seems to be very clumsy and inexperience in battle however she had the highest positive energy level, her aura is unlike any others I have seen. I am not sure how she was able to defeat all those that came before her, maybe by sheer luck? I am not impressed with her battling ability, however she is rather determined and extremely positive. From logs that we have gathered in the past although Sailor Moon is not a good warrior, her determination, her love and her purity seems to be her strongest asset and what powers her to victory, not to mention logs have indicated she should be the Warrior that holds the legendary Ginzhous. " Sieeva said

" Should be?" Lord Erebus asked and cocked his eyebrows again

" Yes Logs are incomplete, so it is not 100 certain, I am sorry to disappoint you my lord. Also I believe today I did not meet all the warriors. However I believed even if all of them were there it wouldn't be a hard victory or even had chimera been defeated if the whole group of them showed up, sending out a stronger minion would still have destroyed them. The battle took almost an hour to finish and they had to combine their powers together to defeat chimera, even Sailor Moon could not defeat chimera on her own. " Siieva announced

" Do not underestimate these warriors, however due to the short amount of time I am rather impressed with your analysis. But remember these are the same warriors that had defeated the strongest corrupted warrior, Sailor Galaxia with Father Chaos ruling her body, we do not know the full extend of their powers yet and our foundation so far is not set. Plus our main mission isn't to defeat them, we have something greater to do, this is simply to estimate what type of resistance we will receive. It will be great to get them out of the way, but I do not want to waste energy and time on them, we have more pressing matters that needs to be preceded." Lord Erebus said in a stern voice

" I understand my lord, I will take my leave and writ out a complete analysis of today's errand and devise a plan to weaken our enemy and proceed with our goal at the same time, I already have a slight idea, but needs more planning" Siieva said and bowed

" Good, I do want to know what's this slight idea you have" Erebus asked with a evil gleam and smirk

" in our search for the sacred bells .." Siieva began and whispered into the Lord Erebus's ear. Erebus was seen nodding occasionally with a slight smirk on his face.

" That sounds like a good plan, you may take your leave I hope to hear good news from you " Erebus proposed

" Of course my lord" Siieva alleged with confidence. Siieva then bowed and turned and walked out of the thorn room. Erebus snapped his finger and a messenger appeared.

"Sent me General Ira and tell him I wish to speak to him" Erebus expressed coolly

" Yes my lord" the messenger said and bowed then in a flash disappeared from the thorn room, most probably in search of general Ira.

The Next few days nothing happened that suggested there was an enemy. It almost seems like it was a dream. But everyone knew better than this. And everyone was on guard. This was the calm before turbulence, violent chaos but everyone was glad for this small bit of silence as they all raced through the final few weeks of school. For those who were not in school, this was just the time for them to make preparations for times that were to be more hectic just beyond the horizon. The third-last week of high school was approaching for the inner senshi. Michelle and Haruka who are now students at University of Tokyo were busy with exam week as well. Hotaru 's classes was also winding down to the final month. It was decided by all the senshi that Chibi-Usa and the 4 quartet sisters were to stay home, and not attend school there was no point enrolling them in classes when there was only 3 in a half weeks of school left; this decision totally delighted the 5 youngsters of course with Chibi Usa, a use of little magic from Luna –P was needed so Serena's parent will agree. Everyone was still mystified about these 'sacred' bells no one knew anything about them.

For the enemy Siieva was quickly putting his organizing his plans. A good way to weaken the Senshi was to weaken them in numbers. While they were powerful it had occurred to him that they were not powerful enough to defeat the underling that he had sent out last time. Their strength and the ticket to their victory was ultimately teamwork and joining their attacks together. It was not in their plan to defeat the senshi just yet, although getting rid of them or weakening them will be must more convenient in their quest to find the sacred bells. He had mused over the fact why they had to find these sacred bells. Never getting the whole picture, he does know that if the sacred bell falls into the hands of the opposition they were somehow able to awaken a legendary warrior. How he did not know. The sacred bell he had proposed over and over in his own mind must be some sort of catalyst. While this was important, there was also another artifact that was needed, but what of that artifact is and what is does he has even less idea. He wasn't sure if there was even another general assigned to do the search as a lot of Generals are helping his lord reconstruct their ties with allies and what humans will say 'relatives'.

Looking over his data once more, the weakest warrior was probably Mercury, out of the ones he's seen, and he's been told there were others. But he rendered there shouldn't be anyone weaker than Mercury. While Mercury's power was in relative terms lower, she was also the brain of the group, it was she who came up with the solution to bring victory to their fight. Someone who can use their mind to manipulate the outcome of a fight must be eliminated. However it will be a tough task since after all she has their brains…..

Flipping the pages and glancing over, another interesting prospect that caught his eyes was Saturn, Warrior of planet of silence, soldier of death and rebirth. Silence and death; death would mean destruction, silence would come after destruction. It seems this warrior had a shade of dark side. It seems it might be possible to lure her to their side. Plus she was probably the strongest outside of that Sailor Moon warrior; at least out of all the ones that was there that day. Would it be easy, he pondered, she seem after all a child.

"hmm interesting, I wonder which one I should take away from their group, maybe I can take away both? Oh this is going to be fun" Siieva said with an evil gleam in his eyes and a smirk lingered on his lips dark crimson lips

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:**

Sorry everyone it took me a while to update, but I have been busy over the summer with summer class, then going back and forth between Toronto and Buffalo. Hopefully I'll have another update in 2weeks to 1 month's time.

If you notice, the story quality might not be so good (in terms of punctuation and grammar) sorry I read over it myself and fixed spellings and a bit of grammar/punctuation. but i've been looking at my own work for too long and I'm numb to the update so i couldn't edit it that good, I sent it to my betas but then they are busy over the summer and they also lost my update then i had to resent, then school started for them too, so hence the chapter is not edited by my betas. So please bare with me. I'll get it edit in the next 2 weeks. but please go ahead and read it , review and post comments okie?

Siieva was a name I made up based on Siva, A Indian mythological god

Siva- was a terrifying god of destruction in Hindu (Indian) mythology, a diety so formidable that people must flatter him to avert calamity

The monster name, Chimera was a Greek mythological monster,  
**Chimera**-with a body that was one third lion, one third she-goat, and one third serpent, this creature was definitely one frightening beast.  
(I've turn it so the front and back are heads of the lion and serpent respectively and the middle portion will be the she-goat.)

The 5 sacred small bells i've named them Imbolc, after Celtic (Irish) holiday celebration , the explaination I had at the top is basically what it is. I got it off the internet. so if anyone is more fimiliar with the holiday or whatever and I have stated anything wrong please let me know and I'll go back and change it. Anything wrong about the holiday background/origin i apologize right now. I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful. but I used 'Imbolc' it was given to me by _Twilight Scribe_ on one of the forums, i asked for help coming up with names and such

I will come back and explain the other term " Litha" later.

Much thanks to Twilling Scribe for helping me come up with names and such.

So how's the story so far? I've almost done putting in the technical/background info into the story, next update will be some plot developement, some battle scenes. I know I'm lacking on romance scene except for the last bit with Mina and Yaten. I'm not sure if it will be there in the next update but next next update i promise for sure there will be romance. I want to jazz up the story with some plot and battle scenes first tho.

Anyways speaking of Mina and Yaten, how was that last bit in there? I actually didn't have that planned, i just threw that in, cuz I felt like it'll make the chapter round out better. I'm not sure what my pairings are so far.

hmm I'm gonna have another character appearance next chapter who? i'm not telling you winkz i don't know if its temporiarly or permanent.

Remember want to know new updates or more about my story go to my blog http://stardust299s(dot)wordpress(dot)com )

Please please read and review! (post comments please please)

-Stardust299


End file.
